Flames Of Recollection
by LadyAngelToxicity
Summary: A Girl arrives in Hidden Leaf village with no memory and only her name. Who is she and where did she come from? Read to find out! Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Naruto Or the cover image. I only own the OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Flames Of Recollection**

 **Chapter 1**

 _" Does anyone recognise her? "_ Kakashi spoke softly as the room of Jonin shook they're heads.

" None in the village have seen her before. All we know about her is her name. Akiya Ryoko. " Tsunade spoke softly as Kakashi looked at her.

 _" Ryoko? Wasn't that clan annihilated in the shinobi war? "_ Kakashi seemed surprised.

 _" I thought so to but here we are. A member of the Ryoko clan here and breathing. She seems to have no memory other than her name. The seal on her chest is troubling. "_ Tsunade sounded concerned and whispers echoed the room as she mentioned a seal.

 _" Seal? Like Naruto's? "_ Kakashi sounded concerned.

 _" It appears to be the same type of seal. A demon seal. We must watch her carefully...which is why I'm putting her in your care Kakashi. Make sure she is trained and does not fall prey to desire or tempta..."_ As Tsunade finished speaking, Sakura burst into the room.

 _" Lady Hokage...she has awoken...we cant calm her down..."_ Sakura appeared distressed and a moderate bruise glistened on her cheek.

Kakashi turned and walked towards the door. _" Ill handle it. "_

Tsunade stood quickly and walked towards the door. _" No. I will see her calm. Kakashi find her somewhere to stay and see that her training regime is prepared. Ill send for you when she has calmed. "_ Tsunade's voice was gentle as Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

Tsunade walked swiftly towards Akiya's room and as she turned down the hallway, A ball of darkness flew out of the door and smashed through the adjacent wall. _**" Its true then...the Ryoko clan did study Shadow Jutsu... This might be tricky. "**_ Tsunade thought to herself as she quickly entered the room.

 _" STAY AWAY FROM ME! "_ Another ball of black chakra flew past Tsunade as one of the nurses tried to tackle the girl. _" Don't touch me! "_ The girl vanished and a chair appeared in her place before dispersing in a burst of shadows.

 _" ENOUGH! "_ Tsunade slammed her foot into the floor causing the floor beneath Akiya to shatter. After a few moments of dust and broken flooring, Tsunade peered into the hole where Akiya fell. _" Calm yourself. We are not trying to h..."_ As Tsunade spoke, a third ball of darkness flew towards her followed by a high pitch scream from below. Tsunade quickly dodged before realising where the scream came from.

Akiya had fallen to her knees and was holding her head tightly. _" What is happening to me?! Where am i?! "_

Tsunade dropped into the hole and knelt beside Akiya. As Akiya looked up at her, Akiya's eyes flashed into blue cat like eyes for a moment. Tsunade's face flashed a look of horror for a moment before helping Akiya to her feet. _" We will find out but i need you to stay calm. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to help. You are in the Hidden Leaf Village. My name is Tsunade. I'm the Hokage here. "_

Akiya looked at Tsunade calmly before passing out again. Tsunade sighed heavily as she spoke softly. _" Your going to be a difficult one...like that Naruto..."_

 **Later**

After several hours sleep, Akiya awoke in what appeared to be a medical room. Sakura was standing over her using healing chakra on her cuts and bruises from falling through the floor.

As Akiya's eyes opened, Sakura stepped back quickly. _" I wont be caught by surprise again. If you attack i will defend myself! "_ Sakura was almost intense in her statement. Akiya looked at Sakura slowly. As she tried to speak, Her voice was almost the softest whisper. _" I...I'm sorry.."_ Again, Akiya passed out.

Sakura relaxed slowly as she went back to healing. _" What did she do to become this exhausted..."_ After a few minutes, Tsunade entered. _" How is she doing? "_ Sakura spoke softly. _" She awoke for a moment but passed out again. She is recovering but for some reason she is exhausted beyond anything i have seen before. She seems drained. In both body and chakra. I'm not sure i can do anything to help other than heal her cuts and bruises. "_

Tsunade sighed softly. _" When your work is finished bring her to my room. I will do what i can. "_ Sakura nodded slightly as Tsunade left. After an hour, Sakura left to get some food.

 **Meanwhile**

 _" Is it true Iruka? Some weirdo showed up and caused trouble at the hospital? "_ Naruto spoke plainly through a mouthful of Ichiraku ramen.

Iruka tapped Naruto's head condescendingly. _" Don't talk with your mouth full. And yes. A girl showed up. We don't know much about her. "_

Naruto stopped for a moment and looked at Iruka. _" You know if she is pretty right? "_ As he finished speaking, a strong punch hit the back of Naruto's head.

 _" NARUTO! Is that all you think about?! "_ Sakura sounded quite upset.

 _"_ _Not ALL. Just some. "_ Naruto turned back to Iruka. _" But she is pretty right? "_

 _" NARUTO! "_ Sakura hit him again.

 _" Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Stop it Sakura! "_ Naruto rubbed his head gently as a bump started to form.

 _" Then don't think of girls like that! Its rude! "_ Sakura stormed out and back towards the hospital.

 _" Why do you always irritate her Naruto? Is it a hidden talent of yours or do you not realize she gets upset with you. "_ Iruka spoke plainly but gently as always. Naruto was busy eating and turned to Iruka slowly. _" Huh? "_

Iruka shook his head slowly as Naruto nearly inhaled the ramen. _" Another bowl old man! I'm extra hungry today! "_

 **Nightfall**

Sakura burst into Tsunade's room sweating and panting heavily. _" Lady Tsunade! She is gone! "_

Tsunade ran out of the room and to the hospital. As she entered Akiya's room, The nurse next to the bed spoke softly. _" I brought her dinner in and the bed was empty. We don't know how she got out but no one saw her leave..."_

Tsunade was about to speak as a small explosion sounded through the air. _" That came from the academy! Sakura get Kakashi and meet me there! Hurry! "_ Sakura nodded and ran off to find Kakashi. When the two of them arrived, Akiya was standing in the courtyard of the academy with her head against the wall and tears streaming down her face.

 _" Why...WHY CANT I REMEMBER! "_ A ball of darkness fired out of her palm and hit the wall behind her causing another small explosion. Akiya fell to her knees and placed her hands over her face as she broke down into tears. Sakura walked slowly to her side and held her gently as Tsunade arrived. _" What happened? "_

Kakashi spoke softly. _" Don't know. We just arrived ourselves and she seemed distraught. It appears she is upset about the loss of her memories. "_

Tsunade walked over and knelt next to Sakura and Akiya. _" Akiya...what happened...why did you come here? "_ Akiya managed to stop crying for a moment as she looked up.

 _" I cant remember...I don't know why i cant but i just cant remember..."_ Again she broke down into tears as Sakura held her.

Tsunade stood and turned to Kakashi. _" Bring me everything we have on Genjutsu. This may be some sort of mind altering technique. "_

Kakashi huffed softly. _" Or someone hit her with something heavy. "_ Tsunade shrugged and started walking back to her room. Kakashi looked to Sakura. _" I leave her with you for tonight. Bring her to Hokage in the morning. "_ Sakura nodded as Kakashi disappeared.

After helping Akiya to her feet, Sakura spoke softly. _" You will stay with me tonight. Tomorrow Hokage will help you. "_ Akiya nodded slightly as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Sakura led Akiya to her house for the night.

 **There we have it! Chapter 1.**

 **This story is based upon the Naruto world but that DOES NOT mean it will follow it exactly.**

 **Which is why it is labelled a fantasy.**

 **Please keep that in mind when leaving messages or reviews.** **Enjoy! Read and Review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flames Of Recollection**

 **Chapter 2**

Akiya awoke slowly next morning. Sakura was sleeping peacefully beside her. Akiya got up and got dressed before leaving quietly.

Akiya walked slowly through the village as the sun started to rise. The cold morning air felt refreshing as she took a deep breathe.

After a few moments, Akiya decided to look for a training area.

After searching the village and finding no suitable place, Akiya headed out of the village into the forest.

Sakura awoke slowly and rubbed her eyes. _" Good morni...Akiya? "_ Sakura stood slowly and after getting dressed, Sakura went to tell the hokage that Akiya had vanished again.

As Sakura arrived at Tsunade's room, She overheard Tsunade and Kakashi talking.

 _" I discovered what her seal is Kakashi. "_ Tsunade spoke in her usual tone but there was a whisper of concern in her voice.

 _" Its a demon seal as we thought then? "_ Kakashi listened as Tsunade responded.

 _" Yes. But the demon it is containing is... unexpected. "_ Tsunade looked up slowly. _" I believe that the demon Matatabi the two tail cat is sealed within her. "_

 _" How can that be? That demon was sealed into a statue. It killed Yugito Ni when it was removed..."_ Kakashi spoke with astonishment in his voice.

 _" Which would mean that her clan found the statue for some reason and removed the demon from it to seal it within Akiya. Until her memories return we will have to wait to find out why. "_ Tsunade looked to the door. _" Are you going to stand there all day Sakura? "_

Sakura gasped in surprise before entering slowly. _" I apologize Hokage but i came to tell you that Akiya was not at home when i awoke. I'm...not sure where she is. "_

Kakashi stood for a moment in thought before speaking. _" We will find her. She wont be far. Probably another breakdown. Ill send word when we find her. Sakura come with me. "_

Tsunade nodded as Kakashi and Sakura left. They started searching the village bit by bit.

 **Meanwhile**

Akiya was practicing Jutsu in the forest not far from the village in a small clearing. At first she was struggling but slowly got the hang of the Jutsu she was practicing.

 _" How do i even know these Jutsu...Its so weird...i cant remember where I'm from or why I'm here but somehow i remember these Jutsu...its so confusing. Whatever. Time to train. "_ Akiya looked up to the sky for a moment before concentrating and trying to perform a Jutsu.

As Akiya pointed her hand forward, A large ball of black chakra fired from her palm and slammed into the tree ahead of her, Shattering it.

Kakashi heard the impact and told Sakura to return to the hokage. As Kakashi entered the clearing, Another ball of chakra impacted a second tree.

As Kakashi motioned to speak, A long black blade was pointing directly between his eyes. Akiya had one arm pointed at Kakashi and was holding a black sword. She was facing toward the two trees as Kakashi spoke.

 _" Surprising level of attention you have. Being able to sense your surroundings is a useful trait for a shinobi. What other talents do you have i wonder? "_ Kakashi looked directly at Akiya's head as the black blade receded into the palm of her hand.

 _" Please don't sneak up on me. Id hate to do something regrettable if you startle me.. "_ Akiya turned slowly to face Kakashi.

 _" I'm curious to see what you might d.."_ Kakashi groaned heavily as a ball of chakra hit him in the stomach and sent him back several feet.

After coughing slightly, Kakashi stood up slowly. _" I see. Quite a strong attack. I assume it may be lethal at full power? "_

Akiya looked a her hand slowly. _" I don't know. I don't even know how i know these Jutsu. Somehow i just remember them. Its like I know them...but don't know that i know them...its really confusing. "_

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. _" I imagine it is. I am sure your memories will return. For now you have another visitor. "_ Kakashi pointed slowly as he pulled a small book out of his pocket.

Akiya span around quickly as a punch flew toward her. Akiya quickly caught it and held it tightly as she started to slide back slowly. After a few feet, Akiya stopped sliding and pushed her hand forward, Making contact with her attackers stomach.

A ball of black chakra formed and blasted directly into the persons stomach before sending them flying backwards quickly. Akiya didn't see who it was. All she saw was a flash of pink.

Sakura hit the ground heavily and rolled for a few feet before coughing heavily and standing up very slowly. _" Ow... What.."_ Sakura looked up and noticed another ball of black. Managing to dodge quickly, She was knocked off her feet by a sweeping kick and pinned to the ground with her arms against her back.

 _" Akiya wait! It' me...Please...stop.."_ Sakura spoke quickly as a black sword hit the ground beside her face.

 _" S...Sakura... Why did you attack me? I could have hurt you..."_ Akiya let go of Sakura and stepped back before falling to her knees.

 _" I told her to. I needed to see your strength. Sakura is my apprentice. Her strength doesn't match mine but it is very formidable. To catch her punch like that is remarkable. "_ Tsunade stood beside Kakashi as she spoke. _" You have received training before you arrived but what i really want to know...what i came to see...is that seal on your chest. Will you show me? "_

Akiya looked at Tsunade for a moment before shaking her head slowly. _" I cant show you what i don't have Hokage. What seal? "_

Kakashi chuckled. _" Called it. "_

Tsunade smiled. _" Seems i owe you lunch Kakashi. Akiya you will come to my room immediately. Sakura will show you the way. Kakashi i want you to go find Naruto. i want to compare the seals. "_

Kakashi nodded and disappeared slightly after Tsunade vanished. Akiya moved to Sakura's side and hugged her gently. _" I'm sorry if i hurt you. I didn't mean to. "_

Sakura smiled and returned the hug gently. _" Ill be ok. But you hit really hard with that ball. Id hate to feel it at full power. Come on. Lets go see Hokage. "_

Akiya nodded and helped Sakura to her feet before they started walking back to the village.

After about twenty minutes, They arrived at Hokage's room. As they walked towards the door, They heard Naruto shouting.

 _" I don't care about seals grandma Tsunade! I wanna know if she is pretty! "_ Naruto stared at Tsunade with an uncaring expression on his face.

 _" Find out later Naruto. Now let me see that seal so i can draw it. "_ Tsunade had a pencil and paper ready but Naruto wouldn't cooperate.

 _" Not until i find out if she is pr..."_ Naruto yelled loudly as he spiraled through air and slammed into the wall while groaning softly.

 _" Is that pretty enough for you pervert? "_ Akiya spoke forcefully after kicking Naruto in the side of the head.

Naruto groaned as a bump formed on his head. Sakura laughed loudly. _" I like her. Anyone who kicks Naruto like that is someone ill hang out with! "_ Sakura smiled brightly as Akiya turned away slowly.

As Akiya's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, Tsunade spoke as she drew Naruto's seal onto the paper. _" Kakashi take Naruto to get that bump looked at. I no longer need him here. "_

Kakashi nodded and grabbed Naruto's leg and dragged him out of the room.

Once the door was closed Tsunade spoke to Akiya. _" Now. We are all girls here so don't be embarrassed. Please show me your seal. I know you don't know its there but please. Remove your shirt and ill show you and compare it to Naruto's. "_

Akiya blushed brightly as she took her shirt off slowly. Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune all stepped forward to see the seal. Akiya also looked down to her chest and saw that Tsunade was right. _" What...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! "_

Tsunade drew the seal quickly as Akiya fell backwards and covered her chest quickly. Tsunade spoke softly as she sat down. _" That is a demon seal...And it is different to Naruto's. As i thought. "_

Akiya stood quickly as Sakura moved beside her to hold her again to keep her calm. _" Demon Seal?! What the hell is it doing on my chest?! "_

Tsunade looked up slowly. _" I don't know...yet. But i promise to do everything i can to find out. "_

Sakura spoke softly. _" Hokage always keeps her promises. We will find out why you have that seal. "_

Akiya hadn't noticed that Sakura was holding her gently and quickly turned her face away ash she blushed brightly.

Tsunade spoke again. _" I try to be a woman of my word. Now you two go and find some food or train or something. I have some reading to do. "_

Sakura and Akiya nodded as they left and went to get something to eat. _" I know this awesome ramen shop. Lets go eat! "_ Sakura smiled as Akiya nodded shyly.

Sakura and Akiya sat in Ichiraku ramen shop talking until a grumpy Naruto walked in.

 _" What did she even hit me for Iruka? Its not like i insulted h...OW! "_ Naruto's forehead slammed against the serving bench hard.

 _" Asking if I'm pretty without proper courtesy or introduction is VERY insulting you pervert! "_ Akiya had Naruto's head pinned to the bench as Sakura roared with laughter.

Iruka sighed softly. _" I told you not to be insensitive Naruto. Manners are everything."_ Iruka shook his head slightly as Sakura managed to stop laughing.

Akiya pushed Naruto's head down forcefully before letting go as he apologized. _" Ok ok ok ok ok! I'm sorry! I wont do it again..."_

As Akiya sat down beside Sakura, Naruto whispered something thinking no one would hear him. _" But she is really really pretty...OOOOOW! "_

Naruto flew out of the door of Ichiraku ramen and slammed into a wall across the street. _" PERVERT! "_ Akiya yelled at him before returning to her bowl of delicious ramen.

Iruka smiled as he spoke. _" Perhaps all your hard kicks and punches might teach that Naruto some manners. Although it didn't work coming from Sakura.."_

Akiya smiled at Iruka before ordering another bowl of ramen politely. As Akiya started eating her second bowl, Naruto walked back into Ichiraku ramen dizzily and sat down before ordering a bowl with a mix of pain and disappointment on his face. As he stared at his bowl of ramen, Akiya tapped his head gently.

 _" For the record...I'm not interested in boys. So don't even try. "_ Akiya turned back to her ramen as Naruto's jaw dropped. " _DAMNIT! Finally a pretty girl in the village and she doesn't like boys! WHY?! "_

Sakura looked at Naruto with fire in her eyes as she spoke. _" What do you mean finally? There are lots of pretty girls in the village! Including me! "_ Sakura was almost going to punch him but Akiya put a hand on her arm and Sakura sat down.

Naruto groaned softly. _" I guess your ok but she is prettier. Besides Sakura...your not interested in m..."_ Naruto flew back out the door before he could finish speaking.

Akiya had kicked him again. _" At least compliment a girl nicely you idiot! "_

As Akiya sat down again she turned to Sakura. _" I think your very pretty Sakura. And i adore your hair. "_ Akiya smiled as Sakura hugged her happily. _" Now that's how you compliment a girl. "_

Akiya and Sakura sat eating ramen and talking until night time before going home to sleep.

 **There it is! Chapter 2!**

 **I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. If there are any typos or misspells or missing words please let me know so i can correct it.**

 **As always please read and review and i hope you continue to enjoy my stories!**

 **Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flames Of Recollection**

 **Chapter 3**

Akiya sat up slowly as the early morning sunshine crept through the window of Sakura's room.

 _" Mmm...Morning already... I was enjoying my sleep.. "_ Akiya yawned softly as Sakura sat up rubbing her eyes.

 _" Good morning Akiya. "_ Sakura smiled and hugged Akiya gently.

 _" Morning Sakura. "_ Akiya hugged Sakura gently.

 _" Any plans today Aki? "_ Sakura smiled brightly as Akiya blushed slightly.

 _" Um...Well... I was hoping you might...um...Might teach me to punch like you do? "_ Akiya spoke shyly and looked away as her cheeks flushed pink.

Sakura noticed Akiya blushing but said nothing as she smiled happily. _" Ill try to. It took me a while to learn it. Hokage can be a very...difficult teacher sometimes. "_

Akiya smiled happily as the two of them got dressed and walked towards the forest to train.

As they walked to the clearing Akiya was in the previous day, Sakura explained how she learnt her strength.

 _" Hokage taught me that to gain strength like hers i had to focus all my chakra into one point on my body. This. "_ Sakura pointed to a small rhombus shaped mark on her forehead. _" It is a seal of sorts. It makes it much, much easier for me to use chakra and Jutsu with far less effort. Hokage is much stronger than i am though. But i will be her equal someday. "_ Sakura smiled as Akiya stopped walking.

Akiya stood still and focused as much as she could on the same spot that Sakura pointed to on her own forehead. At first Sakura hadn't noticed that Akiya had stopped. It took several minutes for her to realise and when she ran back to find Akiya, The sight she found was breathtaking and terrifying.

Akiya was standing still and had blue flames swirling around her. As she opened her eyes, Sakura saw a dark blue glow in them. After a moment the flames receded slowly and Akiya fell to her knees.

 _" I tried what you said and i couldn't focus...I got frustrated and i blacked out... what happened? "_ Akiya blinked slowly as Sakura spoke softly.

 _" Stay right here. Don't move. "_ Sakura ran back towards the village quickly.

Akiya sat in shock and surprise as she watched Sakura. _" D...Did i do something wrong? "_

After half an hour, Sakura arrived back at the clearing with Tsunade and Shizune in tow. _" I'm telling you, She was surrounded in blue fire and her eyes were glowing! "_

Tsunade shook her head softly as she spoke. _" That would mean her seal is broken. I don't see how it is... Oh my god..."_

Tsunade had stopped dead and was staring into the clearing where Akiya was sitting, Again surrounded in blue fire. Akiya didn't move and didn't acknowledge that anyone was watching her. After several moments, Akiya stood rapidly and threw her hand forward as a ball of black chakra formed in her hand. As her arm stretched out, The ball fired forward with the speed of a comet and completely shredded everything in its path.

As the ball exploded when it hit a small hill roughly two hundred meters ahead of Akiya, The impact shook the ground so much that Sakura and Shizune fell over. Tsunade was speechless as sweat dripped down her forehead. Her thoughts were running wild as she stood staring at Akiya. _"_ _So much power... "_

After several more moments of silence, Akiya collapsed completely. As she hit the ground, The clearing filled with almost every Shinobi in leaf village. Naruto and Kakashi arrived first.

 _" What the hell happened here?! "_ Naruto spoke with shock and awe in his voice as Sakura explained.

 _" Akiya was surrounded in blue fire and used her shadow ball Jutsu...it was like a meteor..."_ Sakura had a look of terror on her face a she slowly made her way to Akiya.

Kakashi spoke softly as usual but even he had a tone of surprise. _" This level of power is unprecedented... Even Naruto hasn't achieved something like this yet... This is surely confirmation..."_

Tsunade turned to him slowly and Kakashi was surprised to see the amount of terror in her eyes. _" Yes... Yes Kakashi. She is the Jinchuriki for Matatabi the Two Tailed Cat. "_

Kakashi sighed softly. _" That however, Does not explain her eyes when she uses the chakra. Matatabi has oddly coloured eyes. Two different colours. So why do her eyes glow blue? "_

Tsunade sighed softly. _" I don't know. She seems far more in control of her beast chakra than Naruto but with her memory loss she may not even know she has it. The seal was a rather large shock to her when she saw it. We have to tread carefully. This is uncharted waters Kakashi. The blue glow could signify anything. "_

Kakashi nodded. _" Her power and control is incredible for someone who doesn't know her own skill. If she regains her memory i pray that she does not become hostile. It may put us all in very serious danger. "_

Tsunade nodded slowly. _" Keep an eye on her Kakashi and tell Sakura to care for her and stay with her. I want her watched at ALL times. No exceptions. I will see what i can learn. "_

Kakashi nodded as everyone stared at the carnage caused by Akiya's Jutsu. Sakura walked back toward Kakashi slowly with Akiya in her arms. _" She is exhausted Kakashi sensei. I'm taking her home. "_

As Sakura walked past him, Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. _" Stay by her side at all times. Do not let her out of your sight and if she manages to evade you come and get me. Immediately. "_

Sakura nodded and continued back home to help Akiya rest. After several minutes, The Genin and Chuunin returned to the village as the Jonin began cleaning up the mess the Jutsu had left behind.

 **There we go! Chapter 3!**

 **Firstly. Please do not leave me rude and foolish messages. I KNOW the story isn't following the anime perfectly so don't call me an idiot or lecture me on how to write my stories. This story and my other stories are called FANTASY for a reason.**

 **Second. For those who don't like it DON'T READ IT. Simple.**

 **Lastly. To everyone who is enjoying this and my other stories i hope you continue to enjoy them and continue leaving me constructive criticism and advice.**

 **As always i hope you all enjoy reading!**

 **Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flames Of Recollection**

 **Chapter 4**

As Akiya awoke the next morning, Her body felt heavy and her muscles ached.

 _" Why is my body so sore...What happened? "_ Akiya sat up slowly and looked around. After noticing that she was in Sakura's bedroom, Akiya heard a soft voice beside her.

 _" You passed out in the forest yesterday and i brought you home to take care of you. "_ Sakura spoke softly and tenderly as she sat up. _" I was so worried about you. You weren't breathing when you collapsed. And you stopped breathing while you slept. Don't scare me like that.."_ Sakura put her arms around Akiya gently.

Akiya blushed softly and spoke nervously. _" Sakura...I.."_

Sakura put a finger on Akiya's lips before she could finish. _" Please let me speak first...I think i know what your going to say. "_

Akiya nodded and listened carefully. Sakura sighed softly before speaking. _" This is...different for me...I've seen the way you blush when i hug you and i know that you like girls but..."_

Sakura turned away as she blushed brightly. Akiya spoke softly. _" But? "_

Sakura turned back to look at Akiya. _" But when you stopped breathing i felt something I've never felt before. I was genuinely scared. I thought i was going to lose you. I have never felt this way about anyone before and i have no idea how to express my feelings and no idea if its right or wrong or...i just feel so lost..."_

Akiya blushed brightly as Sakura finished speaking. For a moment she was speechless. When she snapped back to reality, Akiya spoke softly.

 _" You read my mind Sakura...But i know how to express my feelings if you will let me..."_ Akiya blushed even brighter as Sakura nodded nervously.

Akiya moved towards her slowly and placed a hand on her cheek gently. Sakura was enchanted by Akiya's touch and instinctively moved forward. Akiya held Sakura lovingly as they're lips collided gently. Sakura put her arms around Akiya's neck as she lost herself in Akiya's kiss.

As Akiya pulled away from the kiss, Sakura sighed as if her entire life had led up to this one moment. Sakura was speechless as she fell backwards onto her pillow. _" Wow...that was..."_

Akiya lay beside her and put her head on Sakura's chest. _" The most amazing feeling I've ever experienced. I... I love you Sakura.. "_

Sakura blushed brightly as she tilted Akiya's head up and kissed her gently. _" I... I love you to. I want you to stay with me while we learn about you. I want you here every night. Please? "_

Akiya was so lost in her feelings that she couldn't voice her words. Akiya nodded as she kissed Sakura again before getting up and getting dressed.

Once they were both dressed, Sakura suggested that they go to see the Hokage. As they walked towards Tsunade's room, Akiya held Sakura's hand lovingly. while they were walking, Naruto caught up to them.

 _" Hey pretty girl! Wanna go g...OW! "_ Naruto rubbed his head gently as Akiya spoke.

 _" Pervert. Learn some manners will you? And no i don't want to go anywhere right now. I'm going with Sakura to see the Hokage. "_ As Akiya finished speaking, Naruto noticed that Akiya and Sakura were holding hands.

 _" WAIT! You two are...when...why...WHAT?! "_ Naruto's jaw dropped as Sakura hit him on the head.

 _" Is that a problem Naruto? "_ Sakura looked at him fiercely.

 _" Well its just..."_ Naruto looked down sheepishly.

 _" Its just that he has had a crush on you for forever and now that your mine he is jealous. "_ Akiya spoke bluntly.

 _" WHAT?! That's...that's...how did you know? "_ Naruto blushed slightly as he looked at Sakura.

" He WHAT?! " Sakura almost fell backwards in shock. _" But...But i thought you liked Hinata! You had a crush on me?! "_

Naruto looked at the ground sheepishly again. _" I do like Hinata. I really like Hinata. But i did have a crush on you for ages. It always kinda hurt when you ignored me or said something mean. It always made me feel like i wasn't good enough. "_

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. _" I'm sorry for making you feel that way. You were always a good friend to me but i cant be with you Naruto. Hinata deserves your love and my heart belongs to Akiya now. We can always be friends but nothing more. You should tell Hinata how you feel. "_

 _" He...He just did..."_ Hinata was standing behind Naruto and she blushed bright red before running off.

Naruto looked up the sky and sighed nervously. _" That happened..."_

Sakura punched his arm gently. _" Go to her Naruto. Hinata has always loved you very deeply. Don't avoid her now. It will break her heart. "_

Naruto nodded before running off to find Hinata.

Sakura turned back to Akiya. _" Thank you for that. He would never have told me otherwise and it would have made everything really awkward. "_

Akiya smiled and kissed Sakura gently before they continued walking to see Tsunade.

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto was running through the streets yelling as he searched for Hinata. " _HINATA! Where are you? "_

Naruto stopped suddenly as heard someone crying nearby. Naruto ran to where the sound was coming from and found Hinata sitting in a tree with her face in her hands.

 _" He...He loves me... I've waited for so long to hear that... "_ Hinata hadn't noticed that Naruto had climbed the tree and was sitting in front of her.

 _" Yes...Yes i do love you Hinata. "_ Naruto spoke softly and Hinata looked up in shock.

 _" N... Naruto... I..."_ Hinata stopped speaking suddenly and blushed bright red as Naruto kissed her gently.

After breaking the kiss Naruto spoke softly. _" I never realised you loved me and I'm sorry for ignoring your feelings. I'm sorry if i made you feel like you weren't good enough.."_ Hinata shook her head as she pulled Naruto forward and kissed him deeply. Hinata put her arms around Naruto's neck gently as they sat there.

 **Tsunade's Room**

 _" Good your here...and with news it seems..."_ Tsunade noticed they were holding hands as Akiya stepped forward.

 _" Yeah... Sakura and I have realised that we have feelings for each other. "_ Akiya and Sakura both blushed brightly as Tsunade smiled.

 _" Its about time someone won her heart. It might soften her temper a bit. "_ Tsunade giggled as Sakura growled at her.

Tsunade stopped giggling and looked up at Akiya. _" Has Sakura told you what happened? "_

Akiya nodded as she spoke. _" Sakura told me that i passed out in the forest and that i stopped breathing. "_

Tsunade nodded. _" While true...that isn't entirely what happened. You tapped into the power of the beast that is sealed within you and it overloaded your chakra network. You have an amazing amount of control but you weren't ready for that amount of chakra all at once. It overwhelmed you. "_

Akiya dropped to her knees slowly. _" B... Beast inside me...What..."_

Tsunade put her hands together slowly. _" You are the Jinchuriki for Matatabi the Two Tailed Cat. One of the tailed legendary beasts. I'm not entirely sure how this came to be but i am hoping we will find out as your memories return. To achieve this i found out what village you came from and found the location... of what's left of it.. I am sending you, Kakashi and Sakura there in hopes of awakening those memories. "_

Akiya started shaking as she looked at her hands. _" What's left... Did i... "_

Sakura quickly sat down and held Akiya. _" NO! This wasn't your fault I'm sure of it! We will go and find the village and find out what happened. I promise it will be ok. And i will be with you every step of the way. "_ Akiya burst into tears as Sakura kissed her.

Tsunade hadn't even noticed they were kissing and spoke softly. _" Its settled then. You will leave as soon as you are ready. Good luck. "_

Sakura and Akiya stood and walked out slowly. As they left, Shizune spoke. _" Do you think she might actually be responsible for the destruction of the village? "_

Tsunade sighed heavily. _" I damn well hope not. It will crush her. Destroy her. It hurts her enough to think that she is dangerous. If she is the cause of her villages destruction it will be very difficult for her to accept. It may very well break her. "_

Shizune sighed softly as Tsunade turned to looked out of her window.

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto and Hinata had spent nearly an hour talking about each other and enjoying they're time together. AS they were walking back through the village, they saw Akiya and Sakura. Naruto ran over and noticed that Akiya looked distressed.

 _" Everything ok? "_ Naruto spoke gently as Akiya and Sakura walked past him.

Sakura looked to him and spoke softly. _" Not quite... We are taking Akiya to her village to try and restore her memories. The village was destroyed before Akiya arrived here and we are going to investigate that as well. "_

Naruto put on his battle face and spoke...or tried to.. speak bravely. _" Then I'm coming to. Ill help Akiya get her memories back and ill beat down anyone who tries to get in the way! "_

Hinata heard Naruto and ran over to him. _" You think I'm going to let you out of my sight now?! Are you crazy?! If your going then so am i! "_ Hinata hadn't thought her speech through and blushed brightly when she realised that she had said exactly what she was thinking. _" I... I mean..."_

Naruto kissed her softly. _" Actually its really adorable when you talk like that.. "_

Hinata blushed brightly again as Sakura spoke. _" Fine. You two can come but we need to go find Kakashi first. "_

Naruto beamed proudly. _" That's easy! I saw him while we were walking. He is at the book shop. "_

They all walked slowly to the book shop. Akiya couldn't stop shaking and tears were slowly running down her cheeks as she thought of what might have happened to her village.

As they arrived at the book shop, Kakashi was walking out with a new book in his hand. Sakura saw him and ran over. _" Kakashi sensei...We have a mission. "_

Kakashi closed his book and tucked it into his vest before speaking. _" And that mission is? "_

Sakura turned back to and motioned to Naruto to stop. Hinata held onto Akiya gently as they stood there.

Sakura spoke softly. _" We are to take Akiya to her village and try to restore her memories...also we are to investigate what caused the villages destruction..."_ Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper. _" Hokage thinks there's a chance that Akiya might be responsible. We have to be cautious. I don't want her to think she is bad or corrupted. We really need to be gentle and careful here. "_

Kakashi nodded as he spoke. " Very well. Go and pack your things. We leave at once. " Kakashi disappeared as Sakura turned and walked back to Akiya. _" Ill take her home to get ready. Go pack your things and meet us at the gate. "_

Naruto and Hinata nodded and ran home to get ready. Sakura walked Akiya home to get her ready and pack some thing. _" When we get home Akiya...I have a present for you. My mom made it. I hope you like it. "_

Akiya hadn't noticed anything but heard Sakura when she spoke and looked up at her with teary eyes. _" Something for me? "_

Sakura stopped for a moment and kissed Akiya. _" Its a surprise. You'll see. "_

When they arrived at Sakura's house, Her mother was holding a large parcel. _" This is for you Akiya. Thank you so much for being with my daughter. She needed someone she could be close with. "_

Akiya took the parcel and unwrapped it gently. As she placed the contents onto the table, She almost burst into tears.

On the table before her was a brand new hand made ninja outfit. Her new ninja outfit closely resembled Sakura's but was black with bright pink stitching. After hugging Sakura's mom and thanking her repeatedly for it, Akiya picked it up and ran upstairs to Sakura's room to put it on.

As Akiya got undressed, Sakura knocked on the door. _" Can i...Can i come in? "_

Akiya blushed softly as she spoke. _" Y...Yes come in Sakura. Its your room after all. "_

As Sakura walked in, She immediately blushed and looked away. Akiya was standing in the middle of the room with nothing on. _" I'm sorry! i didn't... "_

Akiya had turned Sakura around and kissed her. As they kissed, Sakura's hands glided along Akiya's soft skin slowly. When Akiya stepped back she blushed bright red. _" I.. Its ok... I don't mind having you here when i get dressed.. "_

Sakura blushed bright red before turning around. _" It's just...I... "_

Akiya blushed brighter as she spoke. _" You've never seen someone else naked before.. "_

Sakura blushed and shook her head. As she looked up and down Akiya's body, Sakura felt enchanted. _" Your...Your so beautiful.. My body isn't that great..."_

Akiya placed a hand on Sakura's cheek. _" I haven't seen your body yet but i am most positive that it is far more beautiful than mine. But lets get ready. Its time to go. "_

Sakura smiled and kissed Akiya passionately before walking back downstairs to let Akiya get dressed. Once they were ready, Akiya and Sakura left to go to the gate to meet Kakashi. When they arrived, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata were all waiting for them.

Naruto spoke first. _" What took so long? We have been waiting for ages. "_

Akiya blushed as she spoke. _" I apologise...We um...had a moment... "_

Hinata and Sakura both blushed as Naruto looked puzzled. _" Whatever.. Lets get going. I'm excited! "_

Kakashi shook his head slowly as Naruto walked out the gate. _" Clueless. "_

Sakura nodded at Kakashi as she held Akiya's hand and Hinata ran to catch up with Naruto.

 **A new adventure begins with new flower of love blossoming.**

 **Will the truth of Akiya's past be found or will her deepest fear be realised?**

 **Read on to find out!**

 **Ah...Chapter 4. Yeah i know its all lovey dovey but I'm in a weird mood today xD**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as i do!**

 **Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flames Of Recollection**

 **Chapter 5**

After walking for most of the day, Our group of ninja finally arrived at Akiya's village. What they saw left them utterly speechless.

As Akiya stepped into her village, she burst into tears and put her hand over her mouth slowly as shock and fear slowly crept into her mind. Ash and blood covered the ground. The buildings were almost completely decimated. The walls of the village were little more than crumbling ruins. Even the forest around the village was burnt and crumbling.

 _" What...Did i..."_ Akiya struggled to voice more than a few words as Sakura spoke forcefully with tears in her eyes.

 _" NO! Your not responsible for this! "_ Sakura ran to Akiya and held her gently as a soft voice echoed through the village.

 _" Well...not to be harsh...but she is responsible for this. "_ An elderly woman was walking towards them slowly. As she finished speaking, Akiya fell to her knees and burst into tears.

 _" Why... Why did i do this.."_ Akiya had her head against the ground as tears streamed down her face.

 _" I said you were responsible. Being responsible for something doesn't make it your fault little one. "_ The old woman sat down slowly as Akiya jumped to her feet.

 _" HOW IS THIS NOT MY FAULT?! "_ Akiya screamed before turning and running out of the village.

 _" Akiya wait! "_ Sakura called after Akiya but she didn't stop running. As Sakura's temper flared she turned back to the old woman. _" Well that's just perfect! Here we are trying to be careful and gentle and you go and do the one thing we were trying to avoid! "_

 _" It was an unavoidable evil. She would have found out either way. Better to hear it straight away and learn to deal with it than go about life feeling as if she should have prevented it. Besides i have not yet explained why it is not her fault."_ The old woman pulled a pipe out of her robe and lit the end with the candle she had been carrying.

 _" I don't care! I'm going after her! "_ Sakura turned to run after Akiya but the woman seized her arm. _" No! Let her deal with this on her own. In her own time. "_

Sakura forcefully pulled her arm out of the woman's grasp. _" I cant! I love her! "_ Sakura quickly followed Akiya as Kakashi spoke.

 _" Explain to me. I will tell her myself. "_ Kakashi sat down slowly as the woman spoke.

 _" Firstly, My name is Kamura. Akiya is my granddaughter. Akiya's mother died giving birth to Akiya and her sister Kaliya. Her father was overcome with grief and took his own life. I raised those two girls since birth. Preparing them both for the hard life of a shinobi. When they were still young, A young woman came to our village with a vessel. She said that it contained Matatabi. She said that it was imperative that we seal Matatabi within one of our clan. At the time Akiya and Kaliya were only three years old. Our elders immediately convened to decide who would be the Jinchuriki. They however did not decide. The woman who brought us the vessel was dying. In her final moments, She sealed Matatabi inside Akiya saying that she could feel her chakra and that she was worthy of becoming the Jinchuriki. So we trained Akiya relentlessly. Over time however, Kaliya became jealous of her sisters power. She began to despise Akiya right up until the day before our villages destruction. On that day, Kaliya confronted Akiya. Saying that Akiya was always favoured. That Akiya wasn't worthy of being a Jinchuriki and that it was unfair that she wasn't herself considered for it. Kaliya attacked Akiya. For hours they fought but it wasn't until Kaliya wounded Akiya that her dormant power awoke. Matatabi awoke inside her and released its chakra. The resulting explosion completely decimated the village. The only survivors were myself, Akiya and Kaliya. Akiya left the village when she awoke that evening. By then Kaliya was already long gone. I have stayed here waiting for Kaliya and Akiya to return but to no avail. Until now. "_ As Kamura finished speaking, Kakashi was wide eyed with shock.

 _" I see... And to think it hurt her to know she caused this... When she finds out her sister is at fault.."_ Kakashi sighed softly.

 _" Indeed. However that young pink haired girl seems to care deeply for Akiya. Perhaps together they can unravel the guilt Akiya feels. "_ Kamura smoked her pipe calmly as Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata stood slowly.

 _" We must find her immed..."_ Before Kakashi could finish speaking, A huge explosion sounded from the nearby mountains.

As they all looked in the direction of the sound, A huge black dome dissipated slowly before erupting into blue flames.

Kamura dropped her pipe. _" Matatabi... "_

Kakashi quickly turned to Naruto and Hinata. _" We need to move! NOW! "_ They both nodded and set off towards the explosion.

 **Meanwhile**

 _" It wasn't your fault Akiya! Please calm down! I want to help you! "_ Sakura spoke as quickly as she could as another ball of black chakra flew past her.

 _" How?! HOW IS IT NOT MY FAULT?! "_ Akiya screamed before throwing another ball of chakra. _" Just leave me alone! I'm too dangerous to be around! "_

Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she did her best to reach Akiya. _" That's not true! Your not dangerous! Your beautiful and gentle and kind and i love you with all my heart! I don't care what happened! Please just come home! "_

Akiya screamed as blue flames encircled her. _" I can't.. I'm sorry... "_ Akiya turned and ran on all fours towards the horizon as Sakura continued to chase her.

 _" Yes you can! You belong with us at the leaf village! You belong with me! Please Akiya. Please come home! I can't let you go like this! "_ Sakura tried her best but couldn't keep up with Akiya. As she stopped running and fell to her knees, A red blur streamed past her.

 _" N...Naruto? "_ Sakura looked on in shock as Naruto sped after Akiya. He was entirely covered in red chakra as he ran on all fours like an animal.

 _" Indeed. Naruto has tapped into his nine tails chakra to try and control Akiya. What happens when they clash however..."_ Kakashi sat next to Sakura and pulled a book out of his jacket.

 _" Will... Will they be ok? "_ Hinata spoke nervously as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 _" I hope so. "_ Kakashi said plainly.

 _" I cant lose her...I cant... I swear if Naruto hurts her..."_ Sakura was saying anything to avoid the thoughts of Akiya not coming home.

 _" Naruto wouldn't! He wouldn't! He isn't like that! "_ Hinata spoke shakily as she sat down next to Sakura.

 **Meanwhile**

 _" Akiya stop! Sakura needs you! "_ Naruto had caught up with Akiya.

 _" I can't Naruto! I'm too dangerous to be around! "_ Akiya struggled as Naruto leapt forward and tackled her. _" Let me go! I can't allow it to happen again. I can't put Sakura in danger! LET ME GO NARUTO! "_ Akiya put her foot against Naruto's chest and threw him off.

 _" And i can't let you leave her like this. It will destroy her and she doesn't deserve that. You think your dangerous? I have the nine tails in me. You have no idea how hard it was growing up in the village that the nine tails tried to destroy. Everyone looking at you like your scum. Everyone treating you like an abomination. Trying every day to prove you aren't a threat. I know what's its like to feel like that. You aren't dangerous Akiya. Your just misunderstood. Like i was. "_ Naruto looked at Akiya with fire and determination in his eyes as he spoke.

 _" I can't risk it Naruto. You don't understand. You didn't destroy your own village because you couldn't control the power. You didn't kill everyone you loved because it was too much. I have to live with that for the rest of my life Naruto. I_ _can't put anyone else at risk ever again. I can't be around people anymore. I'm too dangerous. Now leave me alone. I'm not going back. I can't."_ Akiya again turned to run but this time Naruto blocked her path. " Move Naruto! "

Naruto shook his head slowly. _" No. I wont let you leave. You aren't dangerous. "_

Akiya screamed as the blue flames encircled her again and formed a blue chakra much like Naruto's red chakra. _" Then i will make you move. You will not stop me from protecting Sakura. I will not allow her to be in danger because i can't control the power. Now get out of my way. "_

Naruto again shook his head as he made the signs for a Jutsu. _" Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu! "_ As the smoke cleared, Akiya saw nearly fifty Naruto's standing before her.

Akiya knelt slowly and dipped her arm into her shadow. _" You wont stop me Naruto. Even with all your clones. "_

As Akiya finished speaking she quickly pulled her arm out of her shadow and lashed it towards Naruto. A huge black line whipped towards Naruto. As the majority of the clones dodged, Naruto himself was hit by the dark line. As he hit the ground his clones disappeared. Before he could react, Akiya was running past him. As he moved to chase her, Naruto heard a thud and the sounds of Akiya struggling again.

" _Please stop Akiya! PLEASE! "_ Sakura had tackled Akiya and was begging her to come home.

 _" I can't Sakura! I cant put you in danger! "_ Akiya had tears flowing down her cheeks as Sakura held her down.

 _" You aren't dangerous! It wasn't your fault! Kakashi told me everything the old woman told him! It wasn't your fault! "_ Sakura broke down into tears as Akiya slowly calmed down.

 _" How is it not my fault. Look at my village. "_ Akiya stopped struggling.

 _" You were in danger when you lost control. Your sister attacked you and provoked Matatabi to defend you. It wasn't your fault. Please come home and let me explain. Please.."_ Sakura sat up and let Akiya go as she spoke softly.

 _" M... My sister... I have a sister... Sakura what...who.. "_ Akiya was completely speechless.

 _" Her name is Kaliya. She left the village after Matatabi overwhelmed you. No one has seen her since. Please Akiya it really wasn't your fault. Please come home with me. I can't lose you. "_ Sakura pulled Akiya close and held her lovingly as she cried.

 _" Why would she do this...Why would she attack me?...Why? "_ Akiya broke down into tears as Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

 _" We will tell you everything but you must come home. You belong at Hidden Leaf village. "_ Kakashi spoke softly as Akiya pulled away from Sakura " But i... "

 _" Enough stupidity! You belong with us so stop saying your dangerous! You cant endanger anyone in the village any more than i do so quit it! "_ Naruto yelled loudly enough that it echoed through the air.

 _" N...Naruto.. "_ Sakura spoke softly with a look that told him to shut up.

 _" No Sakura. She needs to realise that she is just being an idiot. She needs to stop this stupidity and come home. It wasn't her fault so let go of the guilt and lets go home. I'm getting hungry. "_ Naruto crossed his arms as Hinata yelled at him.

 _" Naruto that's so insensitive! You shouldn't say things like that! "_ Hinata looked angry as she spoke but quickly calmed down when Akiya's voice broke the tension.

 _" Its ok Hinata. He's right. I belong with Sakura. I belong at the Hidden Leaf. I can't trust myself anymore but i will come home until i decide i want to leave. If i do leave i don't want anyone to stop me. i want them to understand why i have to leave and why i can't be there. But i want to explain it first. Lets go home. "_ Akiya stood up and walked past everyone coldly before everyone followed her.

 **There we have it another chapter!**

 **I apologise for the long wait between chapters and updates for my stories. Work and life are very full on so ill be updating when i can make time.**

 **As always i hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Read and Review! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flames Of Recollection**

 **Chapter 6**

Upon returning to the village, Akiya refused to leave Sakura's house. Even when the Hokage summoned her she wouldn't leave.

 _" Akiya we need to take you to the Hokage. Please come with me? "_ Sakura had pleaded with Akiya for days to see the Hokage but to no avail.

 _" Not yet. I need more time. "_ Akiya was calm and collected but seemed... cold and distant.

 _" Ill give you one more day...we really need to see the Hokage. "_ Sakura sighed softly and left. As she stepped out of the house, Tsunade approached her.

 _" Still refusing to leave? "_ Tsunade spoke calmly.

 _" Yeah.. i don't know why though... It's like she is waiting for somethi..."_ As Sakura spoke a black streak flew above them. _" Was that..? "_

Tsunade spun on the spot and watched as a red streak quickly followed. _" Naruto. "_

 _" It's her! Akiya! Where is she going? "_ Sakura almost looked teary as she ran after Akiya and Naruto.

Tsunade ran off to find Kakashi. After a few minutes, Tsunade burst into the book shop. _" Kakashi! Akiya is leaving! "_

Kakashi sighed and stood up slowly.

 **Meanwhile**

 _" Akiya! Don't leave yet! You haven't even seen grandma Tsunade yet! "_ Naruto was running alongside Akiya.

 _" What makes you think I'm leaving? Stay away Naruto. I have something important to do before i see Hokage. And keep Sakura away as well. I don't know if this will end well or not. It may be dangerous. "_ Akiya spoke calmly but with force as Naruto stopped chasing her.

 _" Naruto! "_ Sakura and Hinata called him from the street below.

 _" Hm? "_ Naruto jumped down and looked at the two slowly. _" Sakura? Hinata? What are you two doing here? "_

 _" We are following you and Akiya. Where is she going? "_ Sakura spoke softly as Hinata stood beside Naruto.

 _" She didn't say but she wasn't sure if it would be safe for anyone else. She isn't leaving though. "_ Naruto smiled cheekily as Sakura sighed softly.

 _" Still...we have to find her. I don't want her to be alone. "_ Sakura jumped up to the roof and started running in the direction Akiya went. After a moment, Kakashi joined her.

 _" She went this way? "_ Kakashi spoke softly as Sakura nodded. _" What is she planning? "_

 _" I don't know.. But I'm wor..."_ As Sakura spoke, An eruption of blue flame appeared ahead of them. _" There! It's Akiya! "_

In the clearing ahead, Akiya was surrounded in blue fire. As Sakura and Kakashi entered the clearing, Akiya turned to face them. Sakura's jaw dropped in surprise.

Blue flames circled almost intrinsically around Akiya and her eyes were different. One eye was green and the other was a pale yellow both had the appearance of cat eyes. Even Kakashi was speechless.

Akiya took a step forward before speaking. _" It worked.. It actually worked..."_

Akiya sighed softly as her eyes changed back to normal and the flames vanished before she collapsed. As Akiya fell, Sakura caught her. Only as they stood up, Sakura noticed the blood on her hands and Akiya's outfit.

 _" Kakashi sensei! She is bleeding!"_ Kakashi ran forward and examined Akiya quickly. _" Take her to Hokage at once. I will meet you there shortly. "_

Sakura nodded and picked Akiya up as best she could and ran towards Tsunade's room as Kakashi disappeared.

 **Meanwhile**

Tsunade and Shizune were having tea as Sakura burst into the room and placed Akiya on Tsunade's desk gently.

Tsunade went to work without a word and within minutes, Akiya's wounds were entirely healed. Sakura fell to the floor tiredly as Tsunade spoke softly and sat down. _" Why is there so much blood Sakura. What happened to her? "_

 _" We found her in the clearing on the mountain and she was surrounded in blue fire again but when she looked at us her eyes were two different colours. Then she said it worked and collapsed. "_ Sakura breathed heavily as Akiya stirred quietly.

Tsunade watched as Akiya sat up slowly. _" S...Sakura... Where are you..."_

Sakura quickly moved to Akiya's side and held her gently. _" I'm right here. "_

Akiya looked around slowly. _" Where? I can't see you.."_

Sakura gasped softly as she looked into Akiya's eyes and saw they were a light shade of grey.

Sakura looked quickly to Tsunade who shook her head. _" Don't worry. It's temporary. The chakra overload fried some of her senses as well. She will recover. "_

Sakura sighed softly and stood up before putting her arms around Akiya. _" How can you be so reckless..."_

Akiya giggled softly as her eyes slowly turned back to their normal colour and her vision slowly returned. _" Not reckless... I've been many things since we got back but not reckless. This was a logical choice. "_

Sakura stepped back and shouted loud enough that the windows shook slightly. _" LOGICAL? HOW IS THIS LOGICAL? WHY WERE YOU INJURED? "_

Akiya giggled again as Sakura fumed. _" I imitated the situation that awoke Matatabi. While i was unconscious i spoke with Matatabi. We agreed that we can't live like that anymore. Overloading my chakra network is dangerous for us both. So Matatabi opened my dormant chakra points and is slowly seeping chakra into my network to allow my body to adapt. "_

Tsunade chuckled softly as an elderly voice echoed into the room. _" As i said. We trained her relentlessly. "_

Akiya nearly exploded to her feet as she ran to the door and slid along the floor on her knees. _" Grandma! "_

Kamura chuckled softly as she ran her fingers through Akiya's hair. _" My sweet gentle girl. Look how you have grown. I'm so proud of you. "_

Akiya cried happily as Sakura spoke. _" Grandma...so your memory is..."_

Akiya stood up slowly and turned to Sakura. _" I remember everything. Everything that happened since Matatabi and I were joined. All my training and all my Jutsu. I remember everything from when i was little until right now. "_

Sakura burst into tears as she ran forward to hug Akiya. _" Wait! Does this mean you are leaving? "_

Akiya kissed Sakura gently. _" I have no reason to leave. I'm not a danger to anyone. I have control of my power and Matatabi will help me. I'm no more dangerous than Naruto. "_ Sakura broke into tears and held Akiya gently.

Kamura stepped forward slowly and seemed to want to talk to Tsunade. Before Tsunade could speak, Kamura hit her on the head with her walking stick. _" YOU NEVER VISIT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE IDIOT! "_

Tsunade rubbed her head gently as she spoke. _" In my defence there wasn't much left to visit was there? Besides you are here now sensei. "_

Everyone looked at Tsunade curiously and spoke in unison. _" Sensei? "_

Kamura chuckled softly. _" I was once a teacher here in Leaf village. At one point, Tsunade was one of my students. "_

 _" Incidentally this isn't the first time i have been here either. I was here as a little girl during my training. "_ Akiya giggled softly as Sakura looked at her slowly. _" Incidentally again...we can talk about all that later. I've been very cold to you the last few days Sakura. Let me make it up to you? "_

Sakura pouted suddenly and stepped away from Akiya quickly. _" And just HOW do you think your gonna do tha... N..nya.."_

Sakura sighed softly as Akiya kissed her neck gently. _" I have a few ideas. Let's get some lunch for starters. Ramen? "_

Sakura blushed brightly as she turned to face Akiya. _" Ramen. "_

As they left, Kamura looked toward Akiya. _" There's my girl. Finally herself again. "_

 **Returning memories and personality.**

 **Does this spell a new turn for Akiya?**

 **Keep reading to find out!**

 **Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flames Of Recollection**

 **Chapter 7**

After eating enough ramen to make Naruto dizzy, Sakura and Akiya decided to watch the sunset together.

 _" It's magical. Being here with you. "_ Akiya spoke softly as Sakura leaned against her.

 _" Magical doesn't begin to say it. This is perfection. "_ Sakura smiled as Akiya kissed her head gently. _" I've been wondering... What... What is your sister like? "_

Akiya looked up to the sky before sighing sadly. _" She was... everything. She was more than my sister she was my best friend and my partner. We did everything together including training. We were never separated."_ Akiya looked down as a tear fell down her cheek.

Sakura sat up quickly and hugged Akiya. _" I'm sorry... i didn't mean to.."_

Akiya smiled and kissed Sakura gently. As Akiya broke the kiss, a soft voice pierced the scene.

 _" Um...M...Miss Akiya? Would... Would you mind sparring with me? "_ Hinata's soft voice was clear but undeniably shy.

Akiya stood up slowly and looked at Hinata. _" It would be my pleasure. But don't expect me to go easy on you! "_

Akiya smiled as Hinata shook her head. _" I would never!.. Byakugan! "_

As Hinata's Byakugan activated, A ball of black chakra was all she saw. After dodging to avoid it, another hit her square in the chest.

Hinata coughed heavily after hitting the ground. As she stood, Akiya vanished.

Hinata stood still and focused. After a few moments she noticed it.

 _" Wha... What is this?! "_ Hinata looked stunned as no less than fifteen Akiya's with completely identical chakra surrounded her slowly.

 _" This? This is MY Ninjutsu! "_ All fifteen Akiya's spoke in unison before proceeding to do eight hand signs before drawing an arm back as if they were drawing an arrow. _" Light Style : Heaven's Barrage! "_

Both Sakura and Hinata gasped in surprise as a bright light started to swirl around all fifteen Akiya's arms before shifting into they're hands and forming an arrow. All fifteen Akiya's simultaneously released the arrow as Hinata began her defence Jutsu.

 _" Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms! "_ Chakra immediately formed in Hinata's palms as she began moving her arms in arcs all around herself.

 _" Ah... your defensive Jutsu. Impressive. But it won't save you from what i have for you. Shadow Style : Dark Moons Descent! "_ Akiya spoke forcefully with a hint of playfulness in her voice as Hinata looked around.

Hinata looked up after looking in every other direction and gasped suddenly. A massive ball of black chakra was slowly falling towards her. Hinata immediately stopped her Jutsu and ran to avoid the black ball. As she ran, Hinata heard Akiya's voice again. _" Now you are mine. "_

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks as everything around her went pitch black. Hinata started to breathe heavily as the dread of pure loneliness slowly crept into her heart. _" No..no...please..."_

 _" Begging can't save you here. This is my playground. "_ Akiya giggled playfully as Hinata screamed. After several minutes, the darkness began to fade.

As the effects of the Genjutsu wore off, Hinata fell to her knees sweating and breathing heavily. _" That was...terrifying... please never do that to me again..."_

Akiya helped Hinata to her feet and hugged her gently. _" Next time I'll go easy. I promise. "_

Hinata smiled weakly before saying goodbye and walking off to find Naruto. Akiya stood and watched the last rays of sunlight disappear.

As the final light of day turned into night, Sakura spoke softly. _" Those Jutsu... I haven't seen you use light before...i thought you just used shadow Jutsu. What was that? And why was that chakra ball so huge? "_

Akiya giggled softly before speaking. _" I told you. I remember all my Jutsu. My village trained me to use light and shadow as weapons and tools. And my chakra ball was so large because that is one of my own personal creations. One of seven Jutsu i created as last resorts or first moves. Depends on what I'm up against. "_

Sakura smile and giggled softly as she laid down and looked up at the sky. _" And i thought you were amazing before. What might be ne..."_

Sakura fell silent as Akiya laid on top of her gently. _" Oh i don't know... I like to be surprising. "_ Akiya smiled before kissing Sakura deeply.

 **Early Morning**

As Akiya awoke slowly, She saw Sakura sleeping soundly next to her. Akiya smiled before getting up and heading downstairs for breakfast. After eating breakfast, Akiya decided to go and see Tsunade.

Upon arriving at Tsunade's room, Akiya knocked gently.

Tsunade's voice echoed from within. _" Enter. "_

Akiya slowly walked and bowed respectfully to Tsunade. _" I have come to request something Hokage. "_

Tsunade's chair spun around slowly before she spoke. _" Then ask Akiya. What is on your mind? "_

Akiya sighed softly before speaking. _" I want to be alone. I thought i was in control of the chakra from Matatabi but i am not. I need to learn my connection with Matatabi and control the chakra. I need time. I can't do that with so many distractions... "_

Tsunade chuckled softly as Shizune leant forward and whispered something in Tsunade's ear. _" Very well. Go. Tell no one you are leaving and tell no one where you will be. Return at your discretion. And be safe. "_

Akiya bowed politely and left quickly. Within minutes her presence in the village was all but gone.

As Sakura awoke and realised she was alone, She quickly flew into a panic. Sakura raced downstairs after getting dressed and asked her mother where Akiya went.

 _" Oh she went to see the Hokage sweetheart. Said it was urgent. "_ Sakura's mother almost fell over as Sakura raced out the door. _" Your...welcome... Always on the move. "_

After running as fast as she could, Sakura burst into Tsunade's room. " You know you may be my apprentice but i still expect the courtesy of knocking. "

Sakura groaned for a moment. _" Akiya isn't here. "_

Tsunade sipped her tea slowly. _" So it would seem. Intriguing yes? "_

Sakura stormed forward and slammed her hands down onto Tsunade's desk. _" Where is sh..."_

Tsunade silenced Sakura will a gaze of total intolerance. As Sakura apologised and backed away calmly, Tsunade spoke.

 _" I would not discuss it even if i did know where she was or what she was doing. She wants to be alone. With no one else aware of her location it ensures her needs are fulfilled. We must respect her decision and trust that it is for the best. "_ Tsunade sipped her tea again as her chair spun to face out of the window.

Sakura stood shaking as a tear rolled down her cheek. _" But..."_

Tsunade sighed. _" I know Sakura. I know. "_

 **Evening**

As Akiya wandered, She lost all sense of direction and time. As night fell upon the area and soft chill swept the evening air, Akiya decided to set up camp.

Upon looking to the starry night sky, Akiya's thoughts were back in Hidden Leaf Village, Lying next to Sakura peacefully. Her heart yearned to go back but she knew this was for the best.

 _" Power like this is a responsibility. "_ Akiya thought to herself as she watched the stars in silence. After a few hours and some dinner, Akiya went to bed.

 **Morning**

Akiya awoke slowly as the first rays of light stretched over the horizon. After having breakfast, Akiya began to think of the best way to communicate with Matatabi that didn't include a blade to the stomach. After a few moments, Akiya decided to meditate to quiet her mind.

As she meditated, Akiya struggled to remain peaceful. Her thoughts drifted to Sakura and how she would be worried. How she would feel alone. Akiya's thoughts drifted to her sister and how she was going to face her after so long. What would she even say? Where would she start?

As Akiya meditated, a soft voice echoed within her thoughts.

 _ **" So many distractions little one. So many thoughts and memories. How can you quiet your mind if you can't even control your feelings? "**_

 _" I... I don't know... It's so overwhelming. "_ Akiya spoke softly as the voice continued.

 _ **" And yet you would expect me to be one with you? How do i know you won't endanger us both with such lack of focus? "**_

 _" Matatabi... "_ Akiya's eyes shot open suddenly.

 _ **" Yes little one. But you did not answer my question. "**_

 _" I... Can't answer it... I cannot promise i won't endanger us. I can't focus... I can't even think straight..."_ Akiya sighed softly as Matatabi's voice sang through her mind gently.

 _ **" You need to quiet more than your mind. You need to quiet your heart. It is after all your heart that shakes. Quiet your heart and then we can work on that mind of yours. "**_

 _" Quiet my heart... How? "_ Akiya sat quietly waiting for an answer she could not receive.

 _ **" Only you can discover how little one. Quieting ones heart is to accept the loss of those within it. You must come to terms with who you are and the dangers you pose to those you love. Until then, We have nothing to discuss. "**_

 _" But... i don't want to lose them... Especially not Sakura. I love her too much... I.. I can't let her go..."_ Akiya had tears falling down her cheeks as her voice trembled.

 _ **" Then we cannot be one. I completely understand how you feel but you need to be able to focus on our bond when we fight together. Without that concentration we cannot effectively bond. You are my Jinchuriki and I am your tailed beast. Together we are a force to be reckoned with but only together. Consider what i have said and continue your meditation. "**_

Akiya sobbed softly but thought on what Matatabi said. she did not want to lose Sakura but Matatabi was right.

Despite having her memories back, Akiya was still a serious danger to everyone. She had to learn to bond with Matatabi and control the immense power within herself before she could trust herself around others permanently.

After wiping her tears away and breathing for a moment, Akiya regained her composure and returned to meditating silently. After a few moments, Her thoughts spiralled out of control.

 **Akiya's Mind**

 _ **" How could you ever be one of us? "**_

 _ **" How could anyone ever love you? "**_

 _ **" Your too dangerous to be in the village. "**_

 **No. No that's not true. I am not dangerous. I can do this. I can do this. Focus... Focus..**

As Akiya's thought slowed and her mind calmed, She noticed that the voices she was hearing were not from her friends and loved ones.

 _" That won't work Matatabi... I need to do this my way.. Please... "_ Akiya sighed softly.

 _ **" Very well little one. But remember what i have told you. "**_

Akiya took a deep breathe as her thoughts continued to flow. As Matatabi's words echoed through her mind, Akiya's thoughts reflected the words. Before her were her loved ones. All dead. The village in ash. Matatabi's voice echoed softly through her.

 _ **" Yes. Accept the loss. It hurts but you must not let your emotions cloud your judgement. Your mind must always be clear for our bond to remain strong. See your loved ones before you. Feel the emotions overwhelming you. Now tame those emotions. "**_

As tears streamed down Akiya's cheeks, Her thoughts slowly calmed and slowly she began to realise that death is inevitable. But focusing on it is not the way.

 _ **" Good. Now you begin to see. Do not focus on the loss. Focus on the time you have. Take nothing for granted and be prepared for the loss of what you have at any given moment. "**_

 _" Yes... I can't take it for granted. Anything. Not even our power and bond. I can't always protect everyone and i can't win every time. Your right..."_ Akiya continued to sob softly and her voice trembled with each whisper. Her heart shook as her emotions slowly grinded to a halt.

 _ **" Ah.. There you are little one. Calm. In control. This is the girl i remember being joined with. The girl i watched grow. Good. Continue.."**_

Akiya sighed heavily as her tears slowed. Her heartbeat slowed to a pace that felt like it would stop completely.

Her mind became clear and she felt completely relaxed and at ease. After a few moments Akiya opened her eyes and raised her arms slowly until her hands were in front of her. Blue flames swirled slowly and calmly around her fingers and arms.

 _ **" Welcome back my dear. How i have missed you. "**_

Akiya smiled as the flames receded at her will. _" Thank you Matatabi. It feels so good to be myself again.. But i still think we need more time to regain our bond. "_

 _ **" I agree. Let us spend the time we need. No rushing this time my dear. "**_

Akiya smiled again and closed her eyes once more. _" No rushing... Not this time..."_

 **Five Weeks Later**

 _" I am NOT waiting any longer! She has been gone for weeks and i am sick and tired of you telling me patience and trust! I am going after her! "_ Sakura stood furious in Tsunade's room.

 _" And exactly what would that achieve? You have no idea where she went or why. You would search the entire world for someone who does not want to be found? "_ Tsunade spoke calmly and to the point as she always did.

 _" If that is what it tak..."_ Sakura stopped as Kakashi appeared in the middle of the room.

 _" So sorry for interrupting but if i may turn your attention to the gate. "_ Kakashi was reading his book as usual as he lazily pointed a hand toward the village's main gate.

As Tsunade and Sakura looked out the window they noticed a blue flame engulfed two tailed cat sitting atop the gate. As it stood they realised that it was a person. Sakura immediately burst out of Tsunade's room and ran toward the gate.

 _" Ah... so she found her answers. Good. SHIZUNE! "_ Tsunade shouted loudly as Shizune rushed into the room.

 _" Y...Yes Lady Tsunade? "_ Shizune panted softly as Tsunade spoke.

 _" Make sure there is some fresh tea for Akiya when she arrives. Kakashi take the Jonin and secure Akiya. Bring her to me at once. No one is to speak to her until i do. "_ Tsunade turned back to the window as Shizune left to make tea and Kakashi vanished.

As Sakura arrived at the gate, A crowd had already gathered and were all staring at the blue cat upon the gate. As Sakura was stopped by the Jonin, Kakashi's voice rang out among all the whispers of the crowd.

 _" The Hokage would like to speak to you before anything else. Please see her at once. "_ Kakashi stopped speaking as a blue blur streamed past the crowd and darted over rooftops to the Hokage's building.

Sakura spun on the spot and sprinted back towards the Hokage's building as the Jonin vanished. As she arrived at the entrance, Again she was stopped by a line of Jonin.

 _" Let me in. I have to see her. MOVE DAMMIT! "_ Sakura tried with all her strength to push past the Jonin but they would not budge. As Sakura motioned to use a Jutsu, Akiya's voice rang clearly and forcefully through the line. The sound almost brought Sakura to her knees.

 _" ENOUGH! They have orders to allow no one to enter. Sakura don't force this... I promise i am not going anywhere. I promise i will find you. But right now the Hokage needs to speak with me. Until that happens... everything you and i need must wait. Please don't make this hard Sakura.. "_ Akiya had a look of longing and an urge to hold Sakura filling her eyes.

As a smile slowly crept across Sakura's face, She nodded and sat down quietly. As Akiya smiled and walked back up the stairs to Tsunade's room, Sakura burst into tears. _" I've never heard her speak with so much force... I'm so glad to see her but..."_

 _" But it was a shock that almost took you off your feet. She is truly herself once again. At long last. "_ Kamura spoke softly as she sat next to Sakura.

 _" Her...herself? What do you mean? I thought you said she was herself when her memories returned. "_ Sakura looked at Kamura with disbelief and confusion on her face.

 _" I admit that it is true that Akiya regained her memories. But without her bond to Matatabi she was not truly herself. Not as far as her personality and attitude were concerned. Now that her bond has been restored she is her true self once more. When she was younger there wasn't a soul in our village that didn't bend to her will when she spoke like that. She is a force of immense strength and power and she has always inspired loyalty and obedience in others. Akiya is a very, very special girl. More than any of us truly realise. "_ Kamura smiled happily as Sakura began to understand how very little she truly knew about the girl she loved.

 _" Welcome home Akiya. How was your journey? "_ Tsunade spoke softly as Akiya thanked Shizune for the tea and sipped slowly.

 _" Enlightening, resourceful and uniquely successful. "_ Akiya calmly sipped her tea and sighed contently. " It's lovely tea. Thank you Shizune."

As Shizune smiled and bowed happily, Tsunade spoke softly. _" Then you found the answers you were seeking? "_

Akiya sighed after drinking the last of her tea and placing the small cup onto Tsunade's desk. _" I did. My bond with Matatabi is fully restored and the chakra is completely under control. "_

Tsunade smiled and chuckled. _" Good. And just in time too. We received this two days ago. "_

Tsunade carefully handed a bound scroll to Akiya who noticed her own name at one end and her sisters name at the other. Between them were symbols denoting family and loyalty.

Upon opening the scroll, Akiya noticed that it was a letter. The letter read:

 _ **I know i don't deserve this but i need to see you sister. I know you have restored your bond with Matatabi. I never meant to hurt you. Please meet me outside the Hidden Leaf Village in two days and let me explain. Please..**_

 _" Two days?! But that's today! "_ Akiya dropped the letter onto Tsunade's desk and sprinted out of the door and down the stairs.

As she ran past Sakura, Sakura noticed tears flowing down her cheeks.

 _" Akiya? Wait! Akiya... "_ Akiya hadn't heard Sakura as she ran past and towards the gate. _" What's wrong... What happened in there? "_

 _" A scroll was received two days ago with her sisters name on it. I assume her sister has asked to meet with her. "_ Kamura sat quietly and as Sakura motioned to run after Akiya, Kamura held her arm tightly. _" No. They need this. And they need to be alone when they speak. Let them resolve the tension between them. "_

Sakura looked longingly after Akiya but slowly sat back down to wait.

As Akiya rushed out of the gate and quickly arrived at the spot that the letter had specified, She noticed no sign of someone being there.

 _" Kaliya?... Kaliya please don't hide from me.. Please..."_ Akiya spoke with a trembling voice as a voice echoed from behind her.

 _" I don't have a reason to hide from you. But i never thought you would actually..."_ Kaliya stopped speaking as Akiya spun on the spot and ran towards her before hugging her tightly and lovingly.

 _" I've missed you so, so much Kaliya. Why didn't you come sooner? Where have you been? "_ Akiya looked longingly into her sisters eyes as tears streamed down both they're faces.

 _" I left and went into the mountains. I've been there since i attacked you regretting what i did and praying you would forgive me..."_ Kaliya looked sadly at the ground.

 _" Of course i forgive you! Your my sister! Nothing can ever change how much i love and need you. We were inseparable until that night. We can be the way we were before. just come home.. Please Kaliya? "_ Akiya pulled Kaliya into another hug as Kaliya cried heavily.

 _" But i nearly killed you and i killed everyone in our village! How can you forgive me so easily? How can i ever forgive myself for that?! HOW?! "_ Kaliya cried heavily and struggled to push away from Akiya but Akiya refused to let her go.

 _" None of that matters! Your my sister! I don't care what happened then! We are here now. I forgive you and i know you didn't mean to do it. The destruction of our village was an accident Kaliya. It wasn't your or my fault. It wasn't anyone's fault just please come home."_ Akiya begged her sister with all her heart as Kaliya slowly stopped struggling.

 _" But how can i trust myself again? I never want to hurt you ever again! It was tormenting trying to live with what i did. I didn't even realise what had happened until i went to our village a week ago and saw what i had caused.. How can i ever forget that? It will haunt me forever..."_ Kaliya began struggling again but this time Akiya pulled her down and pinned her to the ground.

 _" Kaliya i love you with all my heart. You are my sister. My best friend and my partner. You mean everything to me. Nothing.. NOTHING will ever change that. Please let me help you.. Please come home. "_ Akiya was crying heavily as Kaliya looked up at her sister and burst into tears.

 _" I've missed you so much Akiya. I'm so sorry for everything! "_ Kaliya cried uncontrollably as Akiya helped her up and held her gently.

 _" I have missed you more than i can say Kaliya. Lets go home. I want you to meet someone very special to me. "_ Akiya smiled as she wiped Kaliya's tears away.

Kaliya was still crying and could only manage a nod as Akiya held her hand and started to walk back to the village.

 **A sister returned and bonds reforged. Is this the path Akiya should walk? Or just a precursor to complete catastrophe?**

 **Read on to find out!**

 **At last Chapter 7!**

 **I admit i have had writers block for months and at last it hath been broken! More chapters lay ahead!**

 **Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flames Of Recollection**

 **Chapter 8**

While walking back to the village, Akiya and Kaliya talked about what had happened in the time they had been separated.

 _" So this special someone... Has someone won my sisters heart? "_ Kaliya giggled playfully as Akiya blushed intensely.

 _" W.. Well... Yes.. "_ Akiya stopped walking for a moment as Kaliya spoke again.

 _" So which village boy won your heart hmm? "_ Kaliya was smiling and had not realised that Akiya had stopped walking.

 _" Well.. Actually... A girl... "_ Akiya blushed even brighter as Kaliya stopped walking and turned around in shock before giggling happily.

 _" It's about time you started being yourself. It took you long enough. "_ Kaliya laughed lightly as Akiya sneered at her playfully.

 _" And what about you? You were learning something new before the night we parted. You never told me what it was either. "_ Akiya smiled as Kaliya spoke.

 _" Yeah. I was developing a Dojutsu. It resulted differently than i expected but i won't complain. "_ Kaliya turned to face Akiya as she spoke.

 _" What was the result? "_ Akiya looked curiously at her sister as she closed her eyes and reopened them. Akiya gasped at what she saw.

 _" T... That's... "_ Akiya couldn't finish her sentence but Kaliya spoke for her before turning around and continuing toward the Hidden Leaf village.

 _" Rinnegan. "_ Kaliya smiled as she turned. _" And yes it can be gained by others. And yes i can teach you how but not today. I want to meet the girl who has your heart. Now get a move on slowpoke. "_

Akiya smiled brightly before running to catch up with Kaliya. After about an hour, They walked happily through the gate of Hidden Leaf village. Before going to find Sakura, Akiya decided she was hungry so the two sisters walked to Ichiraku Ramen to get lunch.

As they sat down, Naruto and Hinata walked in and sat down. Hinata looked toward Akiya and spoke. _" Who is that Akiya? "_

 _" This is my sister Kaliya. Kaliya this is Hinata and Naruto. "_ Akiya smiled as Kaliya said hello to Hinata who looked surprised but said hello with a smile.

 _" So Kaliya as i was saying... This shop has the BEST ramen. Seriously i could eat all day and still be hungry when i have Ichiraku ramen. "_ Akiya smiled as Kaliya spoke playfully.

 _" Akiya you could eat all day no matter what your eating. "_ Kaliya and Hinata both giggled softly as Akiya sneered at them playfully.

After eating a bowl of ramen, Akiya and Kaliya walked towards the Hokage's building. As they approached, They saw Sakura and Kamura waiting. Kaliya ran forward and gave Kamura a hug.

 _" It is good to see you again Kaliya. "_ Kamura spoke softly before Kaliya replied.

 _" It is... OW! "_ Kaliya fell backwards after a walking stick hit her on the head.

 _" Idiot! Where have you been?! "_ Kamura looked mildly discontent as Kaliya rubbed her head tenderly.

 _" Grandma it isn't her... OW! "_ Akiya fell backyards and landed next to Kaliya before rubbing her head as well.

 _" And you made us wait longer than it should have taken to bring her back! What were you doing?! We were worried sick! "_ Kamura spoke forcefully before the two girls explained.

 _" Well we were hungry when we got back... "_ Kaliya spoke first before Akiya finished her sentence.

 _" So we stopped for ramen before coming to find you.."_ Akiya spoke for a moment before the thunk of a walking stick echoed twice.

 _" You two didn't think to ask us if we wanted lunch?! Pah.. The manners you two have. "_ Kamura spoke disappointingly as the two girls apologised in unison.

 _" We are sorry grandma! "_ Akiya and Kaliya spoke in perfect sync as they again rubbed their heads tenderly before Sakura spoke up softly.

 _" U..um.. Akiya.. "_ Sakura looked longingly at Akiya.

 _" Hm? Oh Sakura! You waited for me too? "_ Akiya had a bright smile on her face as she stood up and hugged Sakura lovingly. Sakura put her arms around Akiya as she blushed happily.

 _ _" Of course i waited for you. I would wait eternity for you if that's what it takes. "__ Sakura blushed and smiled brightly as she held Akiya lovingly. After a moment Sakura had the feeling of a steely gaze upon her as she realised that Kaliya was glaring at her.

 _" So your the one who won Akiya's heart? "_ Kaliya stepped forward menacingly as her eyes shifted into her Rinnegan. _" If you ever break her heart i promise you that i will bestow upon you a fate worse than death. Am i understood? "_

Kaliya's eyes were a soft violet with a small pupil and six rings revolving the pupil, Denoting the mystical Rinnegan, However, Sakura felt the heat of fire against her skin as if the flames of hell itself were upon her before she answered nervously.

 _" Y...yes.. I understand. "_ Sakura shook slightly as Akiya spun around.

 _" Kaliya don't pick on Sakura! She won't ever hurt me! "_ Akiya pouted annoyingly at Kaliya as she giggled.

 _" I know that! But i have to look out for my little sister all the same. It's what a big sister does. And there isn't a soul alive who can look out for you better than me. "_ Kaliya smiled confidentally as Akiya hugged her and nuzzled her neck gently.

 _" I've missed you Kaliya. "_ Akiya whispered softly as Kaliya smiled and hugged her gently.

 _" I've missed you to Akiya. "_ Kaliya smiled happily before stepping backwards.

 _" Now then. We should probably go and see the Hokage right? "_ Kaliya asked as Akiya took her hand gently.

 _" Yeah. She will want to talk to you. "_ Akiya started walking up the stairs to Hokage's room. Upon entering, Kaliya saw a tall woman with blonde hair sitting at a desk covered in papers.

 _" Ah.. Akiya. And.. Kaliya is it? Welcome to Hidden Leaf village. I am Tsunade. I am the Hokage here. "_ Tsunade spoke calmly as Kaliya bowed.

 _" I apologise for any trouble i may have caused. I hope i can... Make up for the pain i have caused my sister. "_ Kaliya sighed sadly as she spoke but stood straight again as Tsunade spoke.

 _" That is something only you can do. However i will assign you to the Shinobi team i am assigning Akiya to. Which is why i am glad you are here Akiya. I am sending you on a mission. Take this. "_ Tsunade held up a scroll as Akiya walked forward and took it before opening and reading it.

 _" This is an A rank mission... Don't Jonin handle A rank missions? I'm not even a Leaf Village Shinobi officially. "_ Akiya looked at Tsunade with confusion in her voice as Tsunade spoke.

 _" Normally. But the elders and i have agreed that if you are to stay here then you must become a Leaf Village Shinobi. If you are successful in this mission we can discuss how you can achieve Shinobi status. You will take Kaliya, Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno. Dismissed. "_ Tsunade's chair turned around slowly as Akiya turned and left the room with Kaliya.

 _" Is it really a good idea to give them an A rank mission? Akiya and Kaliya are not Leaf Village Shinobi and both Sakura and Hinata are only Genin. "_ Shizune spoke nervously as Tsunade thought carefully.

 _" Perhaps. But it has purpose. Hinata and Sakura are both more than capable of becoming Chuunin. Kaliya and Akiya have no rank and this will determine what rank they should be placed into. "_ Tsunade spoke calmly before sipping her tea as Shizune had a worried look on her face.

Akiya and Kaliya were walking down the stairs of Tsunade's building as they read the scroll.

 _" We have been tasked with investigating rumours of a legendary weapon. The location of the weapon is marked but it doesn't specify what the weapon is. "_ Akiya spoke confusedly before Kaliya huffed sarcastically.

 _" Hmph. It could just be a kunai with a tag on it for all we know. How is this an A rank mission? "_ Kaliya sighed disappointingly as Akiya rolled up the scroll.

 _" We won't know until we find it. You go find Hinata and I'll find Sakura. "_ Akiya smiled as Kaliya spoke.

 _" Sure. You go find your girlfriend and I'll find the cutie with the white eyes. Give yourself the fun job Akiya._ " Kaliya poked her tongue out playfully and ran off as Akiya pouted before smiling.

 _" She hasn't changed. "_ Akiya spoke softly before smiling and walking off to find Sakura.

After walking for several minutes, Akiya found Sakura in the training area practising with kunai.

" _Sakura! We have a mission. "_ Akiya smiled as Sakura turned around.

" _A mission? What kind of mission? "_ Sakura looked curiously at Akiya as she handed Sakura the scroll. _" WHAT? An A-Rank mission? Why have we been given an A-Rank mission? "_

" _Rumours of a legendary weapon and becoming a Leaf Village Shinobi. "_ Akiya smiled as Sakura giggled.

" _So that's the short version huh? Alright let's get going. "_ Sakura took Akiya's hand before walking toward the main gate of the village. As they arrived, Kaliya and Hinata were waiting for them.

" _Kaliya said we have a mission. What is it? "_ Hinata spoke softly as usual before Akiya replied.

" _There have been rumours of a legendary weapon. Our mission is to find and retrieve it. "_ Akiya smiled as everyone nodded and left the village. _" The location is roughly two days travel north east from here. If we move swiftly. "_

" _Then try to keep up newbies. "_ Kaliya poked her tongue out before running in the direction Akiya specified.

Sakura, Hinata and Akiya all smiled before running to catch up with Kaliya. As they ran, Kaliya spoke to Sakura about Akiya.

" _Tell me something Sakura. "_ Kaliya looked toward Sakura as she answered.

" _What is it? "_ Sakura spoke softly.

" _Akiya won't admit it if I'm right but... Does she... Does she hate me for what I did? "_ Kaliya's voice trembled as she spoke.

" _No. When I asked her about it she cried when she told me about you. She has missed you more than she can say. She is hurting more because you two were apart for so long. "_ Sakura smiled as Kaliya lost herself in her thoughts as memories of the night she left filled her mind.

" _**What makes you any better than me?! What makes you more worthy than I am?! "**_ **Kaliya's eyes filled with rage and sadness as Akiya spoke.**

" _**Kaliya this wasn't my decision. I don't think I am any better than you. I am done fighting you.. It doesn't have to be this way... Please sister.. "**_ **Akiya pleaded with her sister.**

" _**LIAR! You wanted this! You wanted to be better than me! You don't deserve this! "**_ **Kaliya screamed in anger before running at Akiya and thrusting a kunai into her stomach.**

" _**K.. Kaliya... Why.. "**_ **Akiya spoke softly as blood trickled down her waistline.**

" _**Because I should be Matatabi's Jinchuriki. It isn't fair that I wasn't considered. "**_ **Kaliya looked into Akiya's eyes as they shifted into two different colours.** ** _" No.. This isn't right... You should be protecting ME Matatabi! What makes her better than I am?! "_**

" _**Nothing. You are equal. Akiya was chosen because my previous Jinchuriki felt that she was the right choice. That is all. You have harmed her and are a threat to her safety. You will leave. "**_ **Matatabi's voice rang through the village as blue flames began encircling Akiya.**

" _**NO! You should be mine! I will not leave! "**_ **Kaliya spoke forcefully with hatred in her voice as Matatabi responded.**

" _**As you wish. "**_ **Matatabi finished speaking as a wave of chakra blasted Kaliya away before blue flames erupted from Akiya and poured through the village like a flood. Buildings and villagers were completely engulfed in blue fire for a few minutes before the flames receded and Akiya vanished.**

 **After a few weeks of aimless wandering, Kaliya stumbled into a cave and collapsed as a soft whisper escaped her lips before she passed out. _" Why.. Why her... "_**

Kaliya snapped back to reality as she collided with something soft before falling backwards slowly as she realised that she had run into Hinata. _" Hinata I'm so sorry! I.. "_

" _It's ok. I'm not hurt. Are you alright? "_ Hinata spoke softly before getting up and helping Kaliya to her feet.

Before Kaliya spoke, Her lip trembled as tears formed in her eyes before she sat down with her knees against her chest and her face hidden in her hands. _" No. No I am not alright. I am haunted by what I did to Akiya. I can never forget it. It's like a nightmare I can't escape. "_ Kaliya gasped as she was pulled up from behind and embraced in a hug that made her pain melt away.

" _It was never your fault. What happened is in the past and I forgive you. None of that matters now. I have you back and I won't ever let you be alone again. "_ Akiya's soft voice made Kaliya feel like there was finally a light in her dark world as she spoke with a voice that was so delicate that it might shatter with anything louder than a whisper.

" _But.. Akiya I stabbed you.. I nearly killed you.. "_ Kaliya's voice shook like fragile glass as Akiya spoke.

" _But you didn't. You could have but you didn't kill me. And then you came back to face me despite what you did. You are the bravest person I know big sister. Nothing that happened in the past matters now. We are together now. We can get through the pain together and we can be like we were when we were children. Together. "_ Akiya smiled softly as tears flowed down Kaliya's face as all her pain melted away and her walls of solitude and self resentment crumbled before her eyes.

" _Akiya.. "_ Kaliya's voice was barely audible as she broke down in Akiya's arms.

" _It's ok Kaliya. Your with me now. Your home now. I won't ever let you go again. I promise. "_ Akiya held her sister with all the love in her heart as Kaliya cried softly.

" _Why... How... Your just so wonderful Akiya. No-one else would have forgiven me. But you.. "_ Kaliya's voice failed as Akiya kissed her cheek gently.

" _But I forgive you because I love you. Nothing you can do will ever change how much I love you Kaliya. Nothing you ever do can change that we are sisters. Nothing you can ever do will disappoint me or make me hate you or not forgive you. Your not just my sister. Your my best friend. My partner. You are one half of who I am big sister. You always have been and you always will be. "_ Akiya held Kaliya lovingly as her tears slowly stopped falling and she breathed out heavily.

" _How do take away all my pain so quickly... I have suffered every moment since I hurt you and all it takes for everything to feel ok is a hug from you... "_ Kaliya put her arms around Akiya gently before resting her head against Akiya's shoulder.

" _Because I'm your sister. No one can take care of us better than we take care of each other. "_ Akiya stepped back slowly as Kaliya smiled slowly.

" _I'm so happy you forgive me Akiya... I don't ever want to hurt you again. It was the worst feeling I have ever felt when I realised what I had done. It kept replaying in my mind every time I closed my eyes. Every time I looked at my hands I saw your blood on them. I couldn't bare it any longer... And then you came to see me. When I thought all hope of seeing you again was lost.. There you were... You ran so fast to find me.. "_ Kaliya smiled as she caressed Akiya's cheek gently.

" _I couldn't bare the thought of not finding you before you left again. I couldn't let you slip away. I had to bring you home. I had to. "_ Akiya smiled as Kaliya hugged her one more time.

" _I never want to let go. I want to hug you forever little sister. But we have a mission to complete and I have taken up too much time already. Let's go. We can talk more later. "_ Kaliya spoke happily as her heart finally felt whole again.

" _We can talk and eat Ramen and train. You, Me and Sakura. The three of us together. "_ Akiya smiled as Kaliya nodded happily before they continued onwards for a few hours before night crept upon them.

 **Meanwhile**

Iruka and Naruto sat in Ichiraku ramen as night fell. Naruto huffed impatiently as Iruka spoke.

" _Stop your complaining Naruto. This mission was not for you. The four of them are a ninja team now. You need to accept that. "_ Iruka spoke gently but bluntly.

" _That doesn't mean I have to like it Iruka. Hinata didn't even say goodbye before they left. She would have scolded me if I had done that. "_ Naruto crossed his arms disappointingly as Iruka sighed.

" _Then talk to her when she returns. But you are not part of the mission they were given and the Hokage will tan your hide if you go after them. Be patient Naruto. "_ Iruka spoke before noticing Naruto inhale a bowl of ramen before ordering a second. _" Slow down Naruto! You will make yourself sick! "_

" _Huh? "_ Naruto turned to face Iruka with a mouthful of ramen before turning back to the bowl and devouring the contents before ordering a third bowl.

" _He never changes... "_ Iruka sighed softly before smiling and continuing to eat his ramen.

 **Truth, Pain, Memories.**

 **Love is a powerful thing.**

 **But will Akiya's love finally heal the rift between her and Kaliya?**

 **Read on to find out!**

 **Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flames Of Recollection**

 **Chapter 9**

Akiya, Sakura, Kaliya and Hinata continued running through dense forest as sunset slowly crept upon them. After about an hour, The Shinobi team stopped and made camp.

Hinata made tea while Akiya walked to a nearby river to catch some fish for dinner. As Akiya walked away, Kaliya climbed a tree and was laying on one of the branches, Looking up into the night sky through the leaves. As she was lying there, Sakura climbed up and spoke softly.

" _Kaliya? Are you alright? "_ Sakura spoke calmly but could feel Kaliya's pain emanating from her.

" _Yes... And no. I just can't believe Akiya would forgive me. I thought she would hate me... "_ Kaliya sighed softly before she continued speaking. _" We are both lucky to have someone as special as Akiya. "_

" _Yes we are. I would do anything to keep her safe and I will do anything to avoid losing her. "_ Sakura smiled happily as Kaliya sat up and smiled.

" _She has always needed someone like you Sakura. I am her sister so there is only so much I can do. "_ Kaliya looked toward the direction Akiya had gone as Sakura spoke.

" _And what about you? Don't you need someone? "_ Sakura's voice was soft and soothing. Kaliya sighed softly before laying back and speaking calmly.

" _You have no idea how much I need what you and Akiya have. I have never had a connection with someone like that. I don't even know if there is someone out there for me. "_ Kaliya sighed disappointingly before Hinata spoke.

" _You sound like my little sister, Hanabi. She often wonders if there is someone out there for her. She was rather jealous when I told her that Naruto confessed his feelings to me but she told me that she would support me in my relationship with Naruto. "_ Hinata giggled softly before Kaliya responded.

" _What is she like? Hanabi I mean. "_ Kaliya sat up and faced Hinata as she spoke.

" _She is kinda quiet. Very polite and respectful but very confident and joyful. She wants to live up to the Hyuga clan expectations but is more open than Neji and I were. She can be a bit extravagant and fashionable in her tastes aswell but she is generally a fun person. I spar with her quite often. You would like her I think. "_ Hinata smiled and giggled softly as Kaliya blushed softly.

" _She sounds wonderful.. Would you... "_ Kaliya stopped as Hinata finished her sentence.

" _Introduce you to her? Sure. If nothing else at least the two of you might become friends. "_ Hinata smiled again before walking back to the campfire and setting out cups for the tea. After several minutes, Akiya returned to camp with enough fish to feed everyone.

After eating dinner, the team went to bed. Sakura and Akiya shared a tent while Hinata and Kaliya shared the other. As the others slept, Kaliya lay awake thinking about what Hinata had said about her little sister. _" She really does sound wonderful. "_ Kaliya thought to herself before closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep.

 **The Next Day**

Everyone awoke slowly in the early hours of the morning as the sun started to rise. After having breakfast and packing up the tents, Akiya took the map out of her bag and checked that they were still on schedule.

" _Looks like we are about a day... Maybe a day and a half away from the location of the weapon depending how fast we move. If we continue our pace from yesterday we should get there before nightfall. "_ Akiya spoke calmly as the other three team members stretched out and yawned sleepily.

 _Better get moving then. Our pace from yesterday won't start itself. "_ Kaliya spoke teasingly before running in the direction the map said the location was in. As the team ran, Kaliya spoke to Hinata about her sister.

" _So Hanabi is a little younger than you? "_ Kaliya asked politely before Hinata spoke.

" _Yeah. Hanabi is a year younger than me. She is very talented for her age though. I would honestly say that she is easily my equal in combat despite the differences in our training. "_ Hinata smiled before Kaliya responded.

" _How old are you Hinata? "_ Kaliya asked curiously.

" _Sixteen. Why? "_ Hinata looked at Kaliya curiously before Kaliya responded.

" _Well I'm seventeen so I don't want to weird her out if I..."_ Kaliya turned away for a moment as Hinata giggled.

" _If you start to have feelings for her. Yeah I get that. But we shouldn't worry about what might happen. The future is unpredictable. "_ Hinata smiled as Kaliya nodded.

" _Yeah. I suppose so. I am sorry I really should meet her and get to know her before worrying about having feelings for her. She just sounds so... "_ Kaliya stopped running for a moment.

Hinata stopped aswell and placed a hand on Kaliya's shoulder. _" Wonderful. Hanabi really is. But please don't rush anything. She will tell you if she feels anything or notices anything that makes her feel something. Good or bad. Hanabi isn't the type to not share her feelings. She is quite open with people. We can talk more later. For now let us focus on the mission. "_

Kaliya smiled and nodded before running to catch up with Sakura and Akiya. Once they had caught up, Akiya spoke with Hinata. _" Hey Hinata... Is Kaliya okay? "_

" _Yeah. She just had some questions for me. Nothing to worry about. "_ Hinata smiled as Akiya nodded happily.

As Akiya was about to speak again, Sakura called out suddenly. _" Watch out Akiya! "_

Akiya looked sideways to see a large Fuma Shuriken flying towards her. Although Akiya manged to move out of it's direct path, The Shuriken managed to hit her and left a large gash on her right shoulder. As Akiya hit the ground, Clutching her shoulder in pain, The Shuriken hit a tree with a large thud.

Kaliya, Hinata and Sakura rushed to Akiya as a voice echoed through the trees.

" _What's this? Leaf Village Shinobi? I wonder what you would be doing out here. "_ A man with a black and red coat and an orange mask that swirled into a hole over his right eye spoke clearly.

Everyone looked toward the stranger before Kaliya spoke. _" Routine patrol to the border. And you? Light stroll through the woods? "_

" _Something like that. The border you say? Anything interesting happening out that way? "_ The stranger spoke calmly.

" _That's a good question. I'll let you know on the way back. "_ Kaliya kept her eyes fixated on the stranger as Hinata and Sakura helped Akiya to her feet. After a moment the stranger spoke again.

" _My apologies for that. Thought you may be following me. I'll be on my way now. My regards to the Hokage. "_ The stranger bowed before vanishing.

Akiya looked up and noticed that the Shuriken was still embedded in the tree. _" Bring that with us. Hokage may know who that is. "_

Sakura climbed the tree and removed the Fuma Shuriken that was embedded in it before jumping down and walking back to the rest of the group. After examining the large Shuriken for a few moments, Sakura collapsed the Shuriken and tied it to her belt with a piece of string before the group continued toward they're objective.

As they ran, Sakura spoke with Hinata. _" Is it just me or was that black and red robe kinda familiar? "_

" _Wasn't that the description of the uniform worn by Akatsuki members? "_ Hinata spoke calmly.

 _' I thought so. We should report this to the Hokage when get back to the village. It can't be a coincedence. "_ Sakura looked at Hinata with a look of concern on her face.

" _I agree. The chances of randomly happening upon a member of Akatsuki... This is definitely not a coincedence. We should stay alert until we get back to the village. "_ Hinata spoke nervously.

As the sun was setting, the group stopped to check the map. As Akiya got the map out of her bag, Kaliya spoke softly. _" We should be close by now right? "_

" _Well actually... Going on what the map says... Um.. We are in the exact location. "_ Akiya put the map away and looked around. The area was an open grassy area surrounded by forest but nothing of interest seemed to be in the area.

" _We didn't take a wrong turn right? "_ Kaliya giggled softly before Akiya shook her head as she spoke.

" _Spread out. Look for anything that may be out of place and call out if you find something. "_ Akiya spoke calmly before the group spread out and started searching.

After about fifteen minutes, Sakura called out from the far side of the area. _" I found something over here! "_

The other members of the group walked over to Sakura as she pointed to what looked like a large swirl that was carved into the trunk of a tree.

" _That kind of looks like what happens when Naruto uses Rasengan on a tree. "_ Sakura spoke softly before Akiya and Kaliya both looked at her with confusion on their faces.

After a moment, Sakura noticed they were looking at her and explained. _" Sorry. Naruto has an ability where he forms chakra into a swirling ball in the palm of his hand. He calls it Rasengan. "_

" _A swirling ball of chakra? Akiya you can do that with your Shadow Jutsu right? "_ Kaliya smiled as Akiya gasped.

" _Well.. It might not be the exact same thing but my chakra ball is similar to a swirling ball of chakra so it might work. Why? "_ Akiya looked at Kaliya as she spoke.

" _Hit that swirl with your chakra ball. "_ Kaliya stepped backward a few steps as she spoke.

" _Yeah... Alright.. "_ Akiya spoke softly before forming a ball of black chakra in her hand and throwing it at the tree.

As the ball hit the centre of the swirl, The swirl glowed softly as the tree shook. After a moment the swirl stopped glowing as the ground rumbled softly. As the group looked around, A square section of the ground in the middle of the grassy area opened and revealed a staircase. The group ran over and looked down at the staircase nervously.

" _Should we go down there? "_ Hinata spoke nervously as she held Sakura's arm gently.

" _We won't know what is down there if we don't and the map didn't specify exactly where the weapon was. "_ Akiya spoke softly before walking down the staircase with Kaliya in tow. After a moment, Sakura and Hinata followed them.

The staircase seemed to go on forever but after about ten minutes of walking down, The staircase levelled out into a short hallway that lead to a large door. After opening the door, The group sighed in awe as they looked around the room.

The room was filled with shelves of scrolls and books. There were very old looking weapons and pieces of armour and in the middle of the room there was a small pedestal with what looked like a stick sitting on a pillow with candles around the bottom of the pedestal.

Akiya walked over to the pedestal and noticed a small plaque on the front of it. The plaque had several words scratched off but what was left read- _**Only the worthy can...The unworthy will be...Destruction to all who stand against the chosen.**_

" _The chosen? Worthy? Unworthy? This thing is just confusing. "_ Akiya sighed softly as Kaliya walked over to her and spoke softly.

" _Maybe Matatabi knows what it is? "_ Kaliya smiled as Akiya nodded and sat down before closing her eyes and breathing slowly.

 **Akiya's Mind**

 **The room around Akiya was lit with candles and in the centre of the room, A small blue flame covered cat was curled up on a large pillow. Akiya walked forward and sat at the edge of the pillow before speaking softly.**

" _**Matatabi? "**_ **Akiya's sot voice surprised the little cat, Who jumped up and hissed softly before realising who spoke and calming down.**

" _**You mustn't sneak up on me like that little one. You startled me. Now then, How may I be of assistance? "**_ **Matatabi spoke softly as Akiya smiled cheekily.**

" _**We found a hidden room full of scrolls and books and old weapons in an area that a map said a legendary weapon was hidden. In the room was a pedestal with a...well...stick on a pillow and a plaque on the front. The plaque had some words scratched off but it said that only the worthy can and then the unworthy will be and destruction to all who stand against the chosen. Do you know what it is by any chance? "**_ **Akiya spoke calmly and did her best to be accurate in her description.**

" _**Ah... That is not a stick little one. It is an ancient weapon called the Nightscythe. The records of this weapon were all lost during the Shinobi War but the weapon itself survived and was hidden by my previous Jinchuriki. The Nightscythe can only be wielded by the Jinchuriki of a Tailed Beast. Like you. But it is a very dangerous and very powerful weapon. IF you choose to wield it, Do so with the utmost caution. "**_ **Matatabi's voice was soft but trembled.**

" _**Thank you Matatabi. I will be very careful with this weapon. "**_ **Akiya smiled and bowed politely before snapping back to reality.**

 **Reality**

Akiya opened her eyes and sighed softly before standing up and looking at Kaliya. _" Matatabi knew what this is. It is the legendary weapon we were sent here for, I am sure of it. It is called the Nightscythe. The records of it were lost in the Shinobi War and it was hidden here by Matatabi's previous Jinchuriki. Only the Jinchuriki of a Tailed Beast can use it. "_

" _Well then I suggest you be the one to take it. "_ Kaliya spoke nervously and stepped back several paces as Akiya picked up the small handle from the pedestal. The handle glowed dimly at her touch before clicking softly and extending into a long staff that was equal to Akiya's height. After clicking again, A long curved blade extended from the left side at the top of the staff as a second blade extended from the right side at the bottom of the staff. Akiya sighed painfully as red glowing runes appeared along the blades. After a moment, The pain subsided and Akiya held the scythe with both hands. The scythe was very light for it's size and Akiya marvelled at the beautiful runes along the blades.

After several minutes, Akiya closed her eyes for a moment before the blades receded into the staff and the staff returned to the size it was on the pedestal. Akiya sighed softly before standing up and looking toward Kaliya. _" It hurt at first. Like it was sucking the chakra out of my body. Then it stopped when the runes appeared on the blades. "_

" _You bonded with it. "_ A soft voice echoed from behind Akiya before she gasped in surprise and spun around to see who it was. A small cat with oddly coloured eyes smirked up at her cheekily as it spoke. _" See? Someone sneaking up on you and startling you is not enjoyable is it? "_

" _Matatabi?! How are you here? "_ Akiya had a look of shock on her face as Matatabi climbed up the side of her ninja outfit and sat on her shoulder contently.

" _I forgot to explain what the Nightscythe does. When a Jinchuriki wields the scythe, It drinks some of their chakra and bonds to them. In doing so it becomes a.. Well bridge... between a Jinchuriki and his or her Tailed Beast. The bridge allows a Tailed Beast to manifest in our most basic of forms. We have no power while manifested but we can communicate and advise our Jinchuriki without the need for meditation. "_ Matatabi spoke calmly while purring softly.

" _So I won't need to meditate to speak with you now? "_ Akiya giggled softly as Matatabi nuzzled her cheek gently.

" _Indeed not. I can now manifest and appear as an ordinary cat if I so wish it. "_ Matatabi curled its tails around Akiya's neck gently as it sat on her shoulder.

" _This is awesome! "_ Akiya laughed happily as Matatabi purred. _" Wait does this mean that no one else can use the scythe because I bonded to it? "_

" _Not necessarily. Any Jinchuriki can bond to and wield this weapon. It just so happens you are the one that found it. "_ Matatabi spoke calmly as Akiya listened carefully. _" In the hands of someone who is not a Jinchuriki, This weapon is little more than a stick. Only Jinchuriki can use this weapon to it's full potential. "_

" _Well then. Mission accomplished! Shall we go home? "_ Kaliya spoke coolly as Hinata and Sakura began filling they're bags with scrolls and books.

After everyone had collected scrolls and books to take back to the village, The group walked back up the long staircase and head back toward the village. As they walked, Sakura spoke.

" _I can't wait to see what these books and scrolls contain! Maybe long forgotten ninja techniques... Maybe even some healing techniques that medical ninja don't know about! "_ Sakura squealed with excitement.

" _Maybe they will be filled with ninja history that has been forgotten. "_ Hinata spoke softly.

" _Who knows? They may be full of empty pages or just scribbles of unintelligible gibberish. "_ Kaliya giggled happily as Sakura and Hinata sneered at her playfully.

" _What do you think is in the scrolls and books Matatabi? "_ Akiya spoke softly as she petted Matatabi gently.

" _I suppose some of them will be techniques from various clans throughout history. Some may contain ancient secrets or historical records that have been forgotten. As Sakura said... Who knows. "_ Matatabi purred softly and nuzzled Akiya's cheek gently.

Akiya giggled happily as the dark of night fell over the land. Akiya once again found a nearby river to catch fish for dinner as Hinata made tea and Sakura petted Matatabi tenderly. _" Oh my gosh your so adorable Matatabi! "_

" _I am not adorable. I am a Tailed Beast of significant power. "_ Matatabi pouted and turned away from Sakura but mewed softly as Sakura picked it up and cuddled it gently.

" _A Tailed Beast of significant power that just so happens to be incredibly adorable! "_ Sakura giggled happily as Matatabi purred softly.

" _Matatabi is very cute. "_ Hinata spoke softly as Matatabi continued to purr for a moment before speaking.

" _Of all the places to manifest... I manifest into a camp full of teenage girls that adore kittens. Typical. "_ Matatabi chuckled softly but continued to purr contently.

After several minutes, Akiya returned with enough fish to feed the Shinobi team and Matatabi. Once everyone ate, Tents were set up and the group went to bed.

 **The Next Day**

Akiya awoke slowly and attempted to sit up but realised that Matatabi was curled up on her chest sleeping soundly. Akiya smiled softly and laid her head back on her pillow. After about thirty minutes, Matatabi woke up and nuzzled Akiya's cheek gently before the two of them left the tent quietly. As they stepped outside, Akiya saw Hinata making tea and Kaliya meditating quietly. Akiya sat down near Hinata as she spoke.

" _Good morning Hinata. "_ Akiya smiled warmly as Hinata handed her a cup of tea.

" _Morning Akiya. Did you sleep well? "_ Hinata smiled happily as Akiya nodded.

" _She would have. Between cuddling Sakura and having Matatabi to keep her company, How could she have not slept well? "_ Kaliya spoke teasingly and sneered playfully at Akiya as she pouted.

" _Jealous much? "_ Sakura giggled happily as Kaliya went bright red.

" _N.. No! I am not jealous! "_ Kaliya blushed bright red and pouted as Hinata, Akiya and Sakura giggled happily.

" _She is totally jealous. "_ Akiya gasped in surprise as Kaliya tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

" _I'll give you jealous little sister! "_ Kaliya grinned devilishly before proceeding to tickle Akiya relentlessly.

Akiya laughed loudly as he struggled to escape Kaliya's grip. _" No... Don't tickle me! Alright I give... You win. "_ Akiya continued to laugh softly as Kaliya kissed her forehead gently before standing up.

" _See? Still can't get away when I pin you. "_ Kaliya smiled and giggled happily.

" _Some things never change Kaliya. "_ Akiya smiled happily as Kaliya helped her to her feet.

" _Now that the fun and games are done, We should get back to the village. Hokage will be expecting us. "_ Kaliya smiled before helping Hinata pack up they're tent.

After the camp was packed, The group headed back to Hidden Leaf Village. After running all day, The group slowed to a walk as they approached the gates of the village. As they entered the village, Naruto approached them with an irritated look on his face.

" _Why wasn't I allowed to go too?! I could have helped! "_ Naruto spoke bluntly before Hinata spoke.

" _Helped with what Naruto? We were sent to check a rumour. We didn't require help. And besides, It was a girls only trip. Unless you are secretly a girl Naruto... "_ Hinata giggled playfully as Naruto stormed off uttering under his breathe.

Kaliya cooed softly before speaking. _" Your boyfriend is a bit touchy isn't he Hinata. "_

Hinata blushed brightly before nodding and running off after Naruto. Kaliya giggled softly as Sakura spoke.

" _She still isn't used to Naruto being her boyfriend. Hinata has always blushed when he is mentioned. "_ Sakura giggled softly as Akiya spoke.

" _Hinata will get there. Getting used to something like love isn't done overnight. I am still getting used to being your girlfriend Sakura. "_ Akiya smiled as a look of shock appeared on Sakura's face. _" But don't worry. I wouldn't change it for anything. "_

Akiya smiled brightly as Sakura sighed in relief before speaking. _" You had me worried for a moment there... Now let's go see the Hokage. Then we can go have Ramen. "_

" _Now that's a plan. "_ Kaliya smiled happily before they all began walking toward the Hokage's building.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Tsunade was sitting in her office sipping tea and talking to Shizune as she heard a soft knock at the door. _" Enter. "_

Tsunade looked up and saw Akiya, Kaliya and Sakura standing in front of her. _" Ah. Welcome back. Where is Hinata? "_

" _Apologies Hokage. Hinata had other priorities to attend to, "_ Akiya spoke calmly before Tsunade chuckled softly.

" _Meaning Naruto is being a pain. That aside, Was your mission successful? "_ Tsunade spoke expectantly.

" _Yes. We located the weapon and brought it back with us but before that we have something very important to discuss. On the way to location of the weapon we were attacked by a member of Akatsuki. He did apologise for attacking. He seemed to think we were following him. We brought his weapon back with us for you to examine. "_ Sakura spoke calmly before taking the Fuma Shuriken off her belt and handing it to Tsunade.

Tsunade unfolded and examined the Shuriken for a moment before looking up at Sakura. _" Describe him. "_

" _He wore the robe of Akatsuki. We did not see his face because he wore an orange mask the swirled into a hole over his right eye. He spoke rather politely before he left but it was obvious that he was there for a reason. "_ Sakura looked at Tsunade who had a look of frustration on her face for a moment before she spoke again.

" _I will look into this. For now, Show me what you found. "_ Tsunade sat up straight and smiled expectantly as Akiya took the scythe handle out of her bag and held it up for Tsunade to look at.

" _A...Stick... Marvellous. "_ Tsunade sighed disappointingly before Matatabi's soft voice seemed to echo out of Akiya's bag.

" _Deceptive little thing isn't it? That however is incorrect. It is not a stick. It is the Nightscythe. "_ Matatabi mewed softly as he climbed down the side of Akiya's ninja garb and jumped up onto Tsunade's desk.

" _A stick and a talking cat. Wonders shall never cease. "_ Tsunade chuckled as Matatabi shot her a look of disapproval as Akiya spoke.

" _That is Matatabi. He can manifest because I have bonded with this weapon. Which is... "_ Akiya focused for a moment as Matatabi smiled before the scythe extended, Revealing it's true form as Akiya spoke again. _"...Not a stick. All appearances to the contrary. "_

Tsunade sighed in awe as she stood up and walked around her desk before examining the scythe closely as Akiya held it up. _" Bonded you say? Then I daresay it is best to leave it in your care. You are to keep this weapon very closely guarded and not use it in combat unless you absolutely have to. Am I clear? "_

" _Yes Hokage. I understand. "_ Akiya bowed politely as Tsunade smiled before speaking again.

" _Good. Now I have work to do so take your fluffy beast ball off my desk and go get some food or train. I will call you if I have need of you. "_ Tsunade chuckled as Matatabi growled menacingly.

" _FLUFFY BEAST BALL?! HOW DARE YOU CAL..."_ Matatabi immediately fell silent as Akiya's soft hand stroked his fur gently.

" _It's ok Matatabi. Hokage is just trying to get a reaction from you to make sure you aren't dangerous in this form. "_ Akiya smiled as Matatabi climbed back up her ninja garb and sat on her shoulder happily.

" _Hokage could have simply asked. I am no threat in this form. My power is still sealed within my Jinchuriki. That being said, I would appreciate it if you could avoid future insults. If only for dignities sake. "_ Matatabi sighed softly as Tsunade chuckled.

" _My most humble apologies Matatabi. But it is as Akiya said. And yes I shall avoid future insults... As long as you take very intricate care of Akiya. I will be most unforgiving if she comes to harm. "_ Tsunade had a look of ferocity in her eyes as she spoke.

" _As will I. And if Hokage isn't threatening enough..."_ Kaliya shifted her eyes into her Rinnegan as she spoke. _" I promise you that I will be. Understood? "_

" _Perfectly. You have my word that I will do all within my power to keep Akiya from harm. "_ Matatabi spoke calmly before mewing softly and nuzzling Akiya's cheek happily.

" _Now that we have all expressed threatening statements, Can I go? I have other things I need to do before nighttime. "_ Akiya smiled and shot looks of disappointment at both Kaliya and Tsunade before turning and walking out of the room calmly. After the three young Shinobi left the room, Shizune spoke calmly as she looked at Tsunade. _" Akiya has the kind of fire that you have Lady Tsunade. "_

" _Indeed she does. I am almost tempted to teach her the techniques that I know. "_ Tsunade smile as a look of shock streaked across Shizune's face.

" _But Lady Tsunade you have two students already! You simply do not have the time to... "_ Shizune fell silent as Tsunade spoke forcefully.

" _Do not have time to teach the next generation of Konoha Shinobi? Garbage. I always have time for the future of our village. "_ Tsunade smiled as Shizune nodded curtly before pouring another cup of tea for Tsunade.

 **Meanwhile**

Hinata and Naruto were sitting in Ichiraku Ramen having lunch as Akiya, Kaliya and Sakura walked in and sat down. As they sat down, Naruto huffed gruffly.

" _Stop your complaining Naruto. There will be plenty of missions in the future that you will get to go on. Now eat your lunch and stop being rude. "_ Hinata scolded Naruto before he spoke without thinking.

" _But I missed out on going on a trip with a bunch of pretty... OW! "_ Naruto stopped speaking as Akiya slammed his forehead against the bench.

" _What have I told you about manners? "_ Akiya spoke bluntly as Hinata had a look of terror on her face while Kaliya and Sakura roared with laughter.

" _That I need to be polite and respectful and not be a pervert. "_ Naruto sighed softly as Akiya let go of his head. _" But seriously it's just not fair. I could have gone on a trip with four pretty..."_ Naruto stopped speaking as he flew out the door of Ichiraku Ramen and slammed into the adjacent wall face first as Hinata stood up and ran out the door to make sure he was alright.

" _You haven't learned at all pervert. "_ Akiya spoke in an unsurprised tone before sitting back down and ordering a bowl of Ramen for herself and some meat for Matatabi.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Hinata walked back in and sat down as Hinata proceeded to scold Akiya. _" You shouldn't hit him like that! Between you and Sakura, Naruto may have permanent injuries! "_

" _Permanent injuries might teach him some manners. "_ Kaliya spoke bluntly as Hinata fumed silently.

" _I don't know about that to be honest. Manners seem to be out of his reach. "_ Sakura spoke teasingly as Hinata started turning red in the face.

" _Still. Maybe Hinata has a point. Maybe I should hit him in a different way. Maybe a stick? "_ Akiya giggled softly before Hinata stood up and looked at them with disappointment and anger on her face.

" _I meant that you should not hit him at all. A little encouragement goes a long way and Naruto has been through a lot in his life. He does not deserve this kind of treatment. As for manners, I will teach him some myself. You will not hit him again. "_ Hinata took Naruto's arm and left Ichiraku Ramen looking thoroughly outraged as Akiya, Sakura and Kaliya sat in silence with looks of shock on they're faces.

" _Did not see that coming. Who knew that in that cute little frame she had that kind of energy all bottled up. "_ Kaliya spoke calmly with a hint of surprise in her voice.

" _I have never seen Hinata angry. That was kinda scary. "_ Sakura shivered slightly before ordering a bowl of Ramen.

" _We should talk to her later. And I should apologise to Naruto. Hinata is right I shouldn't hit him when he is being impolite. "_ Akiya looked sad or a moment before Sakura spoke.

" _Oh trust me you don't have to apologise. Hinata might love Naruto but she still doesn't know him very well. Hitting him is the only way to get the message across loud and clear. Don't worry about Hinata. She will figure it out eventually. "_ Sakura smiled as three bowls of Ramen and a plate of meat were placed in front of them.

 **A Successful first mission and an encounter with a member of Akatsuki.**

 **What lies ahead for the Shinobi of Hidden Leaf Village?**

 **Read on to find out!**

 **Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Flames Of Recollection**

 **Chapter 10**

After eating Ramen, Sakura, Kaliya and Akiya walked toward the training area. As they turned onto the main street, they saw Naruto fly across the street and slam into a wall before Hinata's voice rang out over the noise of the street.

 _" I can't believe you just said that to me! Why would you say something like that?! "_ Hinata ran off with tears running down her face as Sakura sighed softly.

 _" Any wagers on what he said? I'm betting he mentioned something sensitive... Maybe her weight? "_ Sakura thought carefully as Kaliya spoke.

 _" Maybe he said something really mean? Like called her stupid or something? "_ Kaliya spoke with curiosity in her voice as Naruto stood up and rubbed his head.

 _" It wasn't that bad. And she was mad at Akiya for hitting me. Now Hinata is hitting me too. "_ Naruto groaned unhappily as Akiya spoke.

 _" What did you say Naruto? "_ Akiya looked at him with curiosity in her eyes before Naruto walked forward and whispered in her ear.

 _" You said WHAT?! NARUTO! "_ Akiya growled loudly before kicking Naruto in the head and sending him spiralling into the nearby wall. As he slid down the wall slowly, Kaliya and Sakura walked over to Akiya.

 _" Akiya what did he say? "_ Sakura leant forward as Akiya whispered in her ear. Sakura's face immediately flushed red as she ran forward and punched Naruto, Sending him crashing through the wall and sliding along the ground. _" You inconsiderate moron! How could you say that to Hinata of all people?! "_

 _" I didn't mean it... It just slipped out.. "_ Naruto groaned softly as Sakura whispered into Kaliya's ear.

 _" Oh that is going way too far. If you didn't have a death wish before you sure as hell do now. You will be lucky if Hinata speaks to you again. But if she doesn't, Let me know. She is so cute. Even when she is angry. "_ Kaliya had a cheeky look on her face as Sakura and Akiya glared at her.

Naruto stood up slowly and groaned in pain before walking away tenderly in the direction Hinata had run off in. After several minutes, Naruto found Hinata in the training area, As he approached and motioned to speak, Hinata slapped him and started to walk away. After rubbing his cheek gently, Naruto called to Hinata.

 _" Hinata wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. "_ Naruto spoke calmly before Hinata spun around and spoke forcefully.

 _" Then why did you say it at all? To me of all people! How could you say something like that to me Naruto?! "_ Hinata trembled as tears formed in her eyes before Naruto spoke.

 _" I wasn't thinking Hinata. It just slipped out. "_ Naruto looked at the ground sheepishly as Hinata spoke again.

 _" Even if you hadn't said it you were thinking it. Why? "_ Hinata spoke shakily before Naruto responded.

 _" I just.. I felt left out when the four of you went out on a mission. I felt jealous that I wasn't allowed to go too. "_ Naruto sat down and rubbed his head slowly as Hinata spoke.

" _Naruto you cannot expect to go on every single mission the village has. You are going to get left out sometimes and you need to stop acting like a child and accept it. And Akiya is right. You need to learn manners. Now I would like to be left alone for a while. I will come and see you when I have calmed down. "_ Hinata turned and left the training area without another word as Naruto sat in the middle of the area feeling like an idiot.

 **Three Hours Later**

Akiya, Sakura and Kaliya had spent the last two hours in the training area sparring together. Naruto had not moved since Hinata left and refused to do anything but sit in the middle of the training area. As Akiya, Sakura and Kaliya finished training, Akiya spoke to Naruto.

" _Naruto.. "_ Akiya was cut off as Naruto spoke.

" _Don't. I know I screwed up. I know I shouldn't have said that to Hinata. Just don't. "_ Naruto closed his and had a look of frustration on his face as Akiya spoke.

" _Actually I was going to tell you to stop being a fool and go find Hinata. She is so not going to speak to you. Even if she calms down. You seriously crossed the line Naruto. Like beyond imagining crossed the line. So get off your ass and show her that you regret it. "_ Akiya smacked Naruto over the head forcefully before walking away as Naruto stood up.

" _I hate this. "_ Naruto growled softly before running off to find Hinata. After about thirty minutes, Naruto found Hinata near the monument to the fallen Shinobi. Hinata was sitting in the clearing near the monument meditating. As Naruto approached her, Hinata spoke slowly.

" _Don't even think about it. "_ Hinata spoke forcefully but didn't move or open her eyes as Naruto sat down where he was standing.

" _Hinata I.. "_ Naruto stopped as Hinata opened her eyes and spoke forcefully.

" _I said don't Naruto. I don't want to hear it. "_ Hinata turned to face the opposite direction as Naruto sighed and spoke softly.

" _I don't care whether or not you want to hear it, I am saying it anyway. I am sorry. I didn't mean to say what I did and I don't truly think that about you. Or anyone for that matter. I was being an idiot and I regret that this happened. All I can do is apologise Hinata. I don't know what else to do to make it up to you. "_ Naruto spoke forcefully before standing up and turning to leave.

" _You can grow up. You have been like this since I first met you Naruto. Blind to those around you and ignorant of what your words can cause. "_ Hinata spoke with disappointment in her voice before Naruto sighed.

" _I know that. But unlike all of you my life didnt come with a teacher or an instruction manual. I have had to learn everything on my own. So yes I am not so good with manners. Or diplomacy or any of that but I am who I am. I am trying Hinata. I really am and I am sorry if trying isn't good enough anymore. But I honestly don't know what else to do. "_ Naruto walked away calmly as Hinata turned to face him. After a moment, Hinata stood up and ran after Naruto.

After a few minutes, Hinata found Naruto sitting in Ichiraku Ramen. As she sat down, Naruto's stomach growled before Hinata kissed his cheek gently.

" _You have a lot to learn Naruto. "_ Hinata giggled softly as Naruto sighed.

" _I am a work in progress. The village wasn't built in a day. "_ Naruto spoke calmly but had a look of sadness on his face before Hinata spoke.

" _I love you Naruto. I love you for who you are but I need you to realise that there are things that you just shouldn't say to anyone. Especially to the one that loves you. What you said hurt me more than anything I have ever experienced and it is going to take time for me to forgive you for that. But I won't stop loving you. That being said, If you ever say that to me again.. "_ Hinata stopped speaking as Naruto caressed her cheek gently.

" _I may be an idiot but I don't make the same mistakes very often. This is one I will remember not to make again. I love you Hinata. I want to change. I want to be better. I just don't know how to do that. "_ Naruto kissed Hinata lovingly as a bowl of Ramen was placed in front of him.

" _Start by buying me lu.. "_ Hinata stopped as a bowl of Ramen was placed in front of her and the owner spoke gruffly.

" _He already did that. Told me to wait until you got here to cook it. I thought he was going to eat the walls if his stomach growled any louder. "_ The owner smiled as Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek again.

" _See Naruto? Your changing already. You just need a bit of guidance here and there. "_ Hinata giggled softly as they started eating Ramen. After finishing her Ramen, Hinata left to find Kaliya.

 **Meanwhile**

" _Think she will forgive him? "_ Sakura spoke calmly as she walked down the main street with Akiya.

" _Maybe. But he is going to have to work really hard to make it right. "_ Akiya smiled as Sakura turned and kissed her lovingly.

" _You would never say that to me right? I mean.. I know you wouldn't but.. "_ Sakura stopped as Akiya placed a finger on her lips.

" _I am many things Sakura but an idiot is not one of them. I wouldn't dare say that to you or anyone else. Even if I didn't mean it. That being said if we do have a problem I will let you know directly. "_ Akiya giggled as Sakura nudged her playfully.

As they continued walking, Akiya and Sakura saw Kaliya and Hinata walking toward them. After a moment, Kaliya stopped walking.

" _Hinata I don't know... I am kinda nervous.. "_ Kaliya blushed softly as Hinata spoke.

" _It is okay to be nervous Kaliya. Just go slow. Hanabi will know if your trying too hard or going too fast. "_ Hinata smiled as Kaliya sighed softly.

" _I'll.. Try. I am not exactly the best at expressing my emotions. "_ Kaliya spoke calmly before noticing that Akiya and Sakura were walking toward her. _" Akiya? Sakura? What are you two doing here? "_

" _Actually we are heading to the forest for a picnic. What are you two up to?_ " Akiya smiled happily as Kaliya spoke.

" _Hinata is introducing me to Hanabi. I am so nervous. "_ Kaliya smiled nervously before Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder as Akiya spoke again softly.

" _Kaliya you don't need to be nervous. You are a wonderful person and one of the bravest people I know. Just be yourself... Maybe a little less of the blatantly obvious flirting in this scenario but be yourself. "_ Akiya giggled happily as Kaliya sneered before continuing to walk with Hinata. As they arrived at Hinata's house, Hinata's father walked out of the house and saw the two of them.

" _Good afternoon Hinata. What are the two of you up to? "_ Hiashi Hyuga smiled as Hinata spoke.

" _Good afternoon father. I am introducing Kaliya to Hanabi. Kaliya is Akiya's sister. "_ Hinata smiled as Hiashi chuckled softly.

" _I wish you luck Hinata. Hanabi is in quite a mood today. "_ Hiashi chuckled softly before walking past Hinata and Kaliya as they entered the house. The moment they walked into the courtyard, Hinata immediately stopped as Hanabi growled in frustration and sat down.

" _This is so frustrating! Why can't I do this?! "_ Hanabi crossed her arms impatiently before sighing as Hinata spoke softly.

" _Hanabi? Are you alright? "_ Hinata stepped out of the house cautiously as Hanabi spun around and a bright smile appeared on her face.

" _Hinata! "_ Hanabi giggled happily as she tackled Hinata and hugged her tightly. _" Did you come to visit me? "_

" _I came to introduce you to someone. And to say hello ofcourse. "_ Hinata smiled happily as Hanabi got up and looked at her curiously.

" _Introduce me to someone? "_ Hanabi spoke calmly as Hinata turned to look toward the house.

" _Kaliya? Can you come out here please? "_ Hinata spoke calmly as Kaliya peered around the doorway nervously before walking out of the house and standing beside Hinata.

" _Hanabi this is Kaliya. She would like to be friends and get to know you. "_ Hinata smiled before walking back inside the house.

" _It's... It's nice to meet you Hanabi. "_ Kaliya spoke nervously before bowing politely.

" _It's nice to meet you to. I need to ask though.. Why do you want to be friends with me specifically? There are plenty of people in the village to be friends with. "_ Hanabi spoke calmly but bluntly before Kaliya responded.

" _Hinata and I were recently grouped together for a mission and while we were on our mission, Hinata was telling me about you. "_ Kaliya blushed lightly before continuing. _" You sounded really nice and... And wonderful so I wanted to get to know you.. "_

" _Hinata! "_ Hanabi looked toward the house as Hinata glanced outside slowly. _" How many times have I told you to stop playing matchmaker! "_

Hinata grinned mischievously before disappearing into the house again as Hanabi sighed and looked to Kaliya. _" Look I don't mind becoming friends but I am not interested in romance right now. "_ Hanabi turned away as Kaliya spoke softly.

" _Hanabi I want to be friends. Don't get me wrong you are amazingly cute and I honestly wouldn't complain if we developed feelings for each other but I honestly really do want to be friends. "_ Kaliya smiled warmly as Hanabi turned to face her.

" _Your not going to hound me about a relationship? "_ Hanabi spoke calmly before Kaliya shook her head. _" Or flirt with me endlessly? "_

" _Okay that I can't promise you. "_ Kaliya giggled nervously as Hanabi smiled and giggled softly.

" _Well at least you are honest about it. Alright we can be friends and get to know each other. But don't try anything! Like I said I am.. "_ Hanabi stopped speaking as Kaliya finished her sentence.

" _Not interested in romance. I won't promise that I won't try and change that eventually but right now friendship is all I want. Now are you going to stand there all day looking adorable or are we going to get to know each other? "_ Kaliya smiled cheekily as Hanabi giggled.

" _Adorable? I'll give you adorable. Byakugan! "_ Hanabi entered her combat stance as her Byakugan activated.

" _Sparring it is. Don't think I will go easy on you. "_ Kaliya smiled as her Rinnegan activated and Hanabi gasped softly before running forward and throwing a punch.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Hinata walked happily toward the training area with a mischievous smile on her face as she thought of what Hanabi and Kaliya would be talking about. As she arrived at the training area, She saw Naruto training with his Rasengan. After a few moments, Naruto sat down exhaustively. As he sighed softly, Hinata sat down beside him.

" _You aren't overdoing it again are you Naruto? "_ Hinata smiled as Naruto looked at her sheepishly.

" _Uh... Maybe? "_ Naruto chuckled happily as Hinata kissed his cheek lovingly.

" _You know how I feel about that Naruto. You shouldn't exhaust yourself when you train. "_ Hinata smiled as Naruto grinned happily.

" _I know but I need to get stronger. I have to get stronger. "_ Naruto stood up and looked toward a nearby sparring dummy. As he motioned to move, Hinata seized his arm and pulled him back to the ground gently.

" _Oh no you don't. You are tired already. Just sit here with me for a while. Please? "_ Hinata looked at Naruto with longing in her eyes before he smiled and sighed softly.

" _Yeah. Alright. "_ Naruto smiled before sitting down. Naruto leaned back slightly as Hinata leant her head against his chest gently.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Naruto and Hinata had sat together until sunset. As they left the training area, They saw Kaliya walking home with a few bruises on her arms and face.

" _Kaliya? What happened to you? "_ Hinata spoke with concern in her voice before Kaliya giggled softly and responded.

" _Hanabi might be unimaginably cute but harmless she is not. "_ Kaliya smiled and giggled happily as a look of horror appeared on Hinata's face.

" _Hanabi did this? When I get home.. "_ Hinata spoke with a tone of frustration in her voice but stopped speaking as Kaliya interrupted.

" _Don't you dare get mad with her Hinata! It was wonderful to spar with her today. Don't you dare spoil it! "_ Kaliya looked at Hinata with ferocity in her eyes as she spoke.

" _But.. "_ Hinata looked at Kaliya cautiously as Kaliya shook her head.

" _No Hinata. It was a wonderful day and even though I am bruised, I would not trade today for anything. Do not spoil it. Am I clear? "_ Kaliya spoke forcefully before Hinata sighed softly.

" _Hanabi should know better but alright. I won't scold her. But I will ask her how today went. "_ Hinata smiled mischievously as Kaliya smiled.

" _Thank you. It truly was a wonderful time. We sparred and talked for ages. She really is wonderful. "_ Kaliya sighed happily as Hinata smiled and continued walking toward the village inn.

As she arrived, The inn manager noticed her and beckoned her over. _" You Kaliya? "_

" _Yes I am. Why do you ask? "_ Kaliya looked at the owner curiously as he spoke again.

" _Akiya booked a room for you. Three weeks paid in full. Here is your key. No funny business. "_ The owner handed Kaliya a key before leading her to the room she was staying in. After entering the room and closing the door, Kaliya got undressed and sighed softly as she stretched carefully.

 **The Next Day**

Kaliya awoke slowly and gasped in surprise as she fell out of bed in shock. Sitting at the end of her bed was Hanabi.

" _Good morning to you to Kaliya. I wanted to ask if you would like to train with me today? "_ Hanabi giggled in amusement as Kaliya got off of the floor and breathe heavily before speaking.

" _Hanabi! You scared me half to death! But yes I would love to train with you today. "_ Kaliya sighed heavily as her heartbeat slowed and she calmed down. _" Don't scare me like that.. "_

" _But that would be no fun! Surprising and scaring you was amusing. "_ Hanabi sneered at Kaliya playfully before running out of the room after Kaliya stood up and failed to tackle her.

" _You adorable little menace! There will be repercussions for this! "_ Kaliya shouted after Hanabi playfully with a smile on her face before changing out of her pyjamas and leaving the inn.

Kaliya giggled happily as she thought of how to get Hanabi back for scaring her. As an idea crossed her mind, Kaliya giggled mischievously as a familiar voice came from behind her.

" _What are you scheming about? "_ Akiya's soft voice caught Kaliya by surprise and she spun around quickly.

" _Akiya! I.. I have no idea what you mean. "_ Kaliya smiled happily as Akiya gave her a look of disbelief.

" _Really. You really think I am going to buy that? "_ Akiya pouted annoyingly as Kaliya grinned before sighing and speaking.

" _Alright. Hanabi surprised me earlier and scared the life out of me when I woke up. I am thinking of how to get her back. "_ Kaliya smiled mischievously as Akiya sighed softly.

" _I see. Just don't upset her will you?Some of your pranks can cross the line a bit. "_ Akiya spoke calmly before Kaliya spoke.

" _I will do my best not to. I really don't want to upset her. I'll be careful I promise. "_ Kaliya smiled happily before walking past Akiya.

As Kaliya walked toward Hanabi's house thinking of the many ways to get her back for scaring her, Kaliya noticed Hinata walking towards her. After a moment, Hinata noticed Kaliya and waved happily before walking over and speaking calmly.

" _Good morning Kaliya. How are you feeling? "_ Hinata smiled happily as Kaliya smiled.

" _Quite good thank you. Hanabi scared the life out of me earlier but other than that quite good. "_ Kaliya smiled happily as Hinata sighed softly.

" _So she did wake you up. She kept saying she wanted to surprise you today. "_ Hinata sighed softly as Kaliya spoke.

" _Oh I'm not complaining! It was just a shock that's all. "_ Kaliya giggled before continuing. _" Don't you worry I will get her back. "_

" _I am sure you will. Hanabi might be quiet, polite and respectful but deep down she adores fun, games and pranks. Just make sure you don't cross the line. "_ Hinata smiled as a look o shock appeared on Kaliya's face.

" _Everyone keeps saying that! I don't cross lines! It's a conspiracy I tell you! "_ Kaliya laughed happily as Hinata giggled.

" _Ofcourse it is Kaliya. Now run along. Hanabi is more than likely waiting for you. "_

Hinata smiled as Kaliya bowed and ran past her.

After a few minutes, Kaliya arrived at the Hyuga estate. As she bowed before entering the house, Kaliya heard Hanabi yell in frustration.

" _Why?! Why is this so hard? "_ Hanabi sat down and pouted impatiently as Kaliya stepped out of the house.

" _Hanabi? Are you alright? "_ Kaliya spoke softly as she sat next to Hanabi.

" _I just.. I can't get this Jutsu to work. It's so frustrating! "_ Hanabi pouted again as Kaliya giggled softly.

" _Which Jutsu are you practising? "_ Kaliya watched as Hanabi stood up and turned to face her.

" _I... I am not allowed to tell you. My father is very strict about our families techniques. "_ Hanabi turned away sadly.

" _My family was similar. We guarded our clan's techniques very very carefully. No one outside our clan knows how our techniques work exactly. It's okay Hanabi. I understand. "_ Kaliya smiled as Hanabi looked at her with a smile.

" _So... Are we going to spar or what? "_ Hanabi giggled softly before entering her combat stance. _" Byakugan! "_

" _Yes. Let's see how you fair today Hanabi. "_ Kaliya smiled devilishly before entering her combat stance as her Rinnegan activated.

 **Meanwhile**

" _I thought I told you not to go easy on me Sakura. "_ Akiya spoke with disappointment in her voice as Sakura stood up tenderly.

" _I'm not going easy! I am just... "_ Sakura sighed and turned away slowly.

" _Just not here. Your mind is elsewhere. "_ Akiya sighed softly before hugging Sakura gently.

" _I need a break Akiya. I am gonna go for a walk. I'll see you later. "_ Sakura hugged Akiya gently before walking away sadly.

As Sakura left the training area, Hinata walked past her and spoke to Akiya. _" Is Sakura okay? "_

" _I am not sure. She has been really distracted lately. "_ Akiya spoke calmly as Hinata sighed softly.

" _It seems to be going around. Shikamaru and Ino got in trouble earlier as well for being distracted. "_ Hinata sighed softly again as Akiya spoke.

" _Not us though. Care to spar Hinata? "_ Akiya smiled as Hinata looked at her nervously.

" _You aren't going to use your Genjutsu on me again are you? "_ Hinata trembled slightly before Akiya shook her head gently. _"Good. It was terrifying. "_

" _It is supposed to be. But no I won't use it on you again Hinata. Now let's get started. "_ Akiya smiled as Hinata activated her Byakugan and entered her combat stance.

As Hinata and Akiya sparred, Matatabi sat nearby. As Matatabi watched, It pointed out mistakes and incorrect movement for both Hinata and Akiya. After a few hours, Hinata and Akiya stopped sparring and Akiya sat down before stroking Matatabi's fur gently.

As they sat in the training area, Akiya and Hinata spoke about Naruto.

" _You know Hinata, Despite my dislike for what he said.. Naruto doesn't think that about you. "_ Akiya spoke calmly before Hinata sighed softly.

" _I know.. But that doesn't make it hurt any less. "_ Hinata looked away sadly as Akiya spoke again.

" _I know but holding it against him won't make things any easier will it? "_ Akiya spoke softly before Hinata once again sighed and looked toward her.

" _I want to forgive him Akiya I really do. But it would have hurt less if he had tortured me. Saying that to me broke my heart. To make it worse, It sounded like he really meant it. Apologies are not going to fix this. "_ Hinata spoke sternly but had a look of sadness and pain on her ace before Akiya responded.

" _I imagine not. But forcing him to prove himself won't fix it either Hinata. You need to remember that Naruto is the way he is because he never had anyone else there. Having you there now is a new experience for him. "_ Akiya spoke soothingly before Hinata spoke.

" _Yeah.. But still... "_ Hinata spoke sadly before stroking Matatabi's fur gently.

" _I know Hinata. Believe me I know. The night Kaliya and I fought was the worst night of my life. All I ever wanted was for Kaliya to be my partner. That night tore everything away from me. I really do understand how it feels to have your heart broken. But leaving it broken and making no effort to heal it will not help anyone. "_ Akiya spoke softly as Matatabi purred contently.

 **Nightfall**

After sparring with Hinata for the majority of the afternoon, Akiya decided to get something to eat. As she walked down the main road, She saw Sakura sitting in Ichiraku Ramen. As she sat down, Sakura turned away sadly.

" _Talk to me Sakura. Please don't shut me out. "_ Akiya spoke pleadingly to Sakura before she sighed and turned around.

" _Akiya... Do you truly love me? "_ Sakura looked at Akiya with longing in her eyes before Akiya leaned forward and kissed Sakura deeply.

" _With all my heart Sakura. What is on your mind? "_ Akiya spoke soothingly and smiled before Sakura spoke softly.

 _' Well... I was distracted today because... "_ Sakura looked into Akiya's eyes slowly before continuing. _" Because today.. Before I met with you in the training area.. I... I... "_ Sakura struggled to speak as Akiya ordered a bowl of Ramen. _" Akiya I am so sorry but I can't. I'll talk to you later. "_

" _Okay Sakura. We can talk later.. "_ Akiya watched Sakura leave with longing and sadness in her eyes as the owner of Ichiraku Ramen spoke.

" _You definitely need to talk to her. Sakura has never been this distracted. Never once. Something is bothering her. "_ The owner turned away from Akiya and returned to his duties cooking Ramen for other customers as Akiya ate her Ramen.

After eating until she was full, Akiya walked back to Sakura's house slowly. When she arrived, Akiya was met by Sakura's mother at the door.

" _What happened today Akiya? "_ Sakura's mother spoke with concern in her voice before Akiya answered.

" _I.. I am actually not sure. Sakura seemed distracted and when I asked her about it... It was like she just couldn't tell me. I don't know what is going on. "_ Akiya spoke sadly as Sakura's mother spoke again.

" _She came home about an hour ago and hasn't left her room since. I have heard crying coming from her room. Can you try and talk to her? "_ Sakura's mother spoke calmly but had deep concern in her voice as she spoke.

" _I... I can try. "_ Akiya smiled slightly before walking up the stairs and walking toward Sakura's room. As she knocked on the door, Akiya heard Sakura speak sadly.

" _I need to be alone mom. I don't want to talk about it. "_ Sakura spoke shakily as Akiya opened the door slowly.

" _Not even to me Sakura? "_ Akiya smiled slightly as Sakura looked toward her.

" _I.. I don't know.. "_ Sakura sat up and held her knees against her chest as Akiya walked into the room and closed the door.

" _What is going on Sakura? Why are you so upset and distracted? "_ Akiya sat next to Sakura and put her arm around Sakura slowly as she spoke.

" _I just... "_ Sakura looked toward Akiya slowly as tears flowed down her cheeks. _" All I have been doing since we got back is training and sleeping. I feel like you and I aren't spending any time together and it feels like there is this huge space between us. I don't want this Akiya. I want to be with you but it feels like we are worlds apart right now. "_ Sakura cried heavily as Akiya pulled her into a hug gently.

" _Sakura.. I love you with all my heart and I know we haven't spent a lot of time together lately. But we aren't worlds apart. I am right here. Right here with you and I always will be. I am sorry if I did anything to make you feel this way and I know I have been training a lot lately but I will always be right here. "_ Akiya smiled as Sakura looked into her eyes.

" _You promise? "_ Sakura sobbed softly as Akiya held her lovingly.

" _I promise. Always Sakura. No matter what happens. "_ Akiya smiled before kissing Sakura lovingly.

" _I am sorry Akiya. It's stupid of me to think and behave this way. I was just so.. "_ Sakura stopped speaking as Akiya caressed her cheek lovingly.

" _So adorable? "_ Akiya smiled as Sakura giggled before kissing her deeply. _" Now let's get some sleep Sakura. We can spend all day tomorrow together. "_

Sakura smiled and nodded before wiping her tears away and laying down next to Akiya before falling asleep.

 **Emotions running wild and new friendships forged.**

 **Are the Shinobi ready for what comes next?**

 **Read on to find out!**

 **Read and Review**


End file.
